Revelations
by Phx
Summary: Now the truth is out about Fenton and what happend to Joe, how will the family deal with it? Or will this be the final blow that brings the house of Hardy to its knees. Completed.


_This story takes place after "Black and Blue"._

Revelations 

Frank was dreaming.

_He was standing on the edge of a high cliff. _

…_It's too hard…he heard a whisper on the wind and recognized its voice…Joe?_

_Glancing down, he gasped as he saw the fingertips let go of their precarious hold…JOE!_

…_I'm too tired…_

His brother was falling to his death… 

_Lunging, he grabbed after his brother and grasped tightly onto his hands._

"_When you are too tired to go on, I will pick you up and carry you…"_

_Slowly, Frank pulled Joe back up onto the cliff and held him tightly as he could feel him shaking and then even as he tried to hold on…Joe seemed to just melt away…_

Frank's eyes flew open and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was he. He was on a P.I jet flying back to the States.

_After Pharaoh Plyth died and Frank's younger brother, Joe, inherited the billion-dollar company, the Board of Directors had discussed the change of the company name from Plyth Industries to P.I Ltd., as the new executive was a "Hardy" not a Plyth. It had taken the past 6 months to legally make the change and the new P.I name and logo were due to be officially released at the beginning of summer…although the planes had already received their new paint job._

_Joe was pleased because the new logo was a caricature done in memory of Pharaoh – it was an Egyptian pyramid with the sun directly above its peak_. _And he, Frank and the few close friends who knew about it thought that it was ironic that the company's initials were P.I as in Private Investigator…_

_Frank remembered when Joe was first told about the sentiment from the Board of Directors and he balked insisting that it was silly to go through this change when in 7 years he was handing the inheritance over to a Plyth – Romulus Plyth. But then Winston assured Joe that Romulus was behind the Board's decision wholeheartedly so he reluctantly penned his signature letting Martin Black and the rest of lawyers' take over._

Trying to get his heart rate back under control, Frank took a large swig from a bottle of water as he reminded himself that it was only a dream.

Staring out the window at the clouds beneath him, Frank shuddered. The dream had terrified him…_although Frank had saved his brother… he still had lost him_…

"Are you okay?" his thoughts were jolted back as the stewardess, noticing how pale he had become, had come over to make sure he was all right.

Smiling weakly, the dark haired handsome young man nodded his head and then leaned back and closed his eyes again. An accomplished pilot himself, Frank listened to the sound of the engines as he wished there was some way he could get home faster…but clear of getting out and pushing, he knew it was impossible. The pilot was already taxing the jet as much as he could…but they were still hours away.

This frustrated Frank to no end. Although it was his brother that was known for his impatience, Frank figured he must have been channeling Joe right now, because he felt like pacing the isle!

His mother's phone call had been abrupt and she hadn't told him anything except that he needed to come home…immediately.

"Your brother's missing!" she had anguished and then when Frank had asked what his father was doing to find Joe, his mother had broken down completely. Without even bothering to grab the few things he had brought with him, Frank raced to the airport.

For once the older Hardy boy was relieved at what money could buy as Winston had the jet fueled and waiting for him when he got to the airport. Within minutes, they were in the air and on their way back to Bayport.

The 19-year-old was terrified. Joe was missing and he had no idea what he was going to be facing when he got home…

_**phx**_

Chet Morton stood outside the cemetery and sighed heavily. He found it hard going there at the best of times, let alone on such a miserable Saturday morning. The rain had seemed to get more intense the closer he got until now it was coming down in sheets and in minutes, he was soaked to the skin.

"You'd better be here", he muttered to himself although a huge part of him hoped he was wrong. No one should be out in this weather. He had been praying the whole drive over that Mrs. Hardy would call back and say that Joe had been found and he was somewhere warm and dry…but no such luck and now he was slogging through the mud and towards the fence.

Sizing it up, he swore gently and ran back towards his father's truck. Climbing was not one of his strong points.

"What I don't do for my friends", he grumbled as he slammed the truck into gear and brought it up along the fence, as close as he dared. Jumping back out, he scrambled up onto its hood and pulled himself up and over the top of the fence.

With an ungraceful thud, he dropped into the soft mud on the other side. Glancing grudgingly back at the fence, he started to slog towards the part of the cemetery where his younger sister's plot was.

Almost slipping, he was rewarded a few minutes later when he finally saw the grave of Iola Morton and recognized someone sitting down next to it with his head bowed – Joe!

"Joe!" he shouted when he was close enough and then to his shock, the figure struggled to his feet and tried to run away.

"Hey", Chet yelled alarmed as he saw Joe lurch to the side and grabbed him as he started to fall.

"Wha…" his words were broken off when he got a good look at his friend. Joe's face was bruised and swollen so badly that his eyes were almost completely shut and he groaned as Chet caught him before he hit the ground.

"No…" Joe gasped miserably, "No…"

"Come on Joe…" Chet said appraising his friend's condition immediately. Joe needed a doctor, "You need a doctor".

"No…" Joe again protested weakly as he tried to push away from Chet.

"Okay…no hospital", Chet concurred knowing how much his friend hated them anyway, "Let's get you home then…your Mo…" his words were cut off as Joe mustered his strength and managed to push Chet away in an attempt to get back up.

Once again, he wavered and Chet caught him.

"Please…" Joe pleaded and Chet hearts ached as he heard the pain in his voice, "I can't…go…home…." And then as his blue eyes peered intently into the other boys' face, Chet saw a terror he didn't understand, "Don't…make…me…"

Chet was torn. He didn't know what to do but then gathering Joe up as gently as he could, he started to carry him towards the fence. Joe couldn't stay out here in the rain either way especially when Chet realized that he was only dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms!

"Chet…" Joe was so weak he could hardly manage anything beyond a whisper, "please…".

"Save your strength", Chet chided gently, "I'm taking you home…my home." Hearing that he thought he felt Joe relax but then to his horror he realized Joe wasn't relaxing – he had passed out.

_Oh god,_ Chet thought as he heard his friend's labored breathing, _how am I going to get him over the fence!_

As he carefully made his way through the oozing mud, Chet marveled at how light Joe felt. At one time, he would not have been able to carry him very far without stopping for a rest but this miserable morning as he carried his friend out of the cemetery, he felt like he was carrying a feather. Chet was sure that, while he _had_ been working out and bulked up quite a bit…it couldn't have only been that.

Throwing a grateful look over his shoulder, Chet paused for a moment – _thank you little sister. _And then they were at the fence.

"Joe", he said although he knew his friend couldn't hear him, "I'm going to put you down for a few moments. But don't worry…I'll be right back".

As gently as he could, he lowered Joe onto the soft, muddy grass a safe distance from the gate. And then giving himself a running start, he made a jump at fence. He made it! _Oh no_…Chet felt himself sliding back down and scrambled with his legs to find some purchase on the fence. And then with a mighty growl, he managed to get onto the top, pausing only for a second in disbelief before letting himself slide back over and onto the bonnet of the truck.

For one brief second, he could have sworn that he felt someone give him a gentle nudge to get over the top…gentle but strong…

Shrugging it off, Chet hurriedly unlocked the truck door and backing the vehicle up, he did the only thing he could think of – he drove it through the front gate. Joe was hurt and needed to get out of there immediately, and clear of throwing him over the fence, the teen didn't have time to come up with a better plan.

A few minutes later, he had Joe in the truck and was speeding towards the farm. He would have to call the caretaker when he got a chance and apologize for the fence.

_**phx**_

Joe regained consciousness as Chet drove and he turned his head in confusion until his eyes came to rest on Chet Morton who smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm taking you to my house", Chet reminded him and then he felt Joe's hand on his arm and he glanced back across at him.

"No…" Joe rasped getting agitated, "not…the…house…"

"Joe…" Chet started to argue but saw Joe shake his head slightly, "they…can't…know…"

_They can't know?_ Chet was confused…what was Joe talking about? And what had happened to him, anyway? Even though he was covered in soaked and covered in mud, the teen could see that his friend was in rough shape. Someone had definitely worked him over.

"The…barn…" he heard Joe gasping as he struggled to sit up, "the…barn…"

He could see that even speaking was costing Joe, so he reluctantly nodded his head, "Okay. Fine. I'll take you to the barn. Now will you just lie still – you're hurt".

As Joe seemed to calm down, Chet continued, "Once I get you settled in, I'll call Frank".

Joe bolted up in the seat biting his tongue to keep from crying out, his face frantic, "NO!"

Startled, Chet slammed on the brakes. This time Joe cried out in pain at the unexpected jolt.

"Sorry", Chet apologized. Joe looked at him through the swollen eyes as he tried to recover the breath that had been knocked out of him when the seatbelt tightened. It was further made difficult as he was having some trouble breathing as it was.

When he spoke, his voice, although still mostly a whisper, was firm, "No Chet…no on can know…where I am… No one. Not even Frank".

There was no way Joe could express to his brother's best friend how he was feeling right now or why he needed it this way. All he could do was hope that Chet got the message.

Chet drove in silence for a couple of miles. He was torn between what Joe wanted and what knew he should do.

A he agonized over it, he suddenly knew what to do and turning to Joe he nodded, "Okay. I'll hide you in the barn."

Joe gave a sigh of relief. _Chet wasn't going to tell_.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy regained consciousness as he was being wheeled into the hospital. He looked around but saw no one was looking at him. They were all too busy trying to keep up with the gurney as the orderlies wheeled it quickly through the hospital.

Other then the hospital staff and Laura, he was being escorted by two policemen and for a moment he didn't understand why they were there.

_Did I get shot or something?_ But then it came all came back to him and with enormous effort he made himself heard above the hospital din, "Did you find Joe?"

All eyes turned to Fenton in shock – they hadn't noticed that he had regained consciousness. His eyes sought out his wife's and he knew the answer…. _No._

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked instead as she reached over and grabbed one his hands gently. She didn't believe the police theory that Fenton had hurt her baby and then stashed the body somewhere. It couldn't be true…not her husband. He would never hurt one of his children intentionally…_never_.

Fenton didn't know how to answer that question so it was his turn to be quiet. His head didn't hurt but nothing that this hospital had could heal the pain he was feeling deep down…_the pain and the doubt_.

Although Laura had no uncertainties about him, Fenton himself was wondering. He had seen the reports…and it didn't make sense. How could this have happened while he slept down the hall…_and didn't hear anything?_

And then as he thought about what had happened with Callie…Fenton suddenly began to have very serious fears. He didn't remember anything about that…but it had happened so maybe…just maybe…he had done something to Joe…

_Did he kill him?_

Closing his eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat and prayed to god that this wasn't happening.

_**phx**_

Gertrude Hardy was elated. This was going to be the best day of her life – she was finally going to meet Jerry Springer!

It had taken a lot of finagling but he was making an appearance at the fundraiser that she was chairing and _she_ was actually going to be introducing Jerry Springer at the banquet! Life didn't get much better then that!

Gertrude had arrived early at the Waldorf-Astoria hotel to supervise every aspect of the event. This was too important to her to let even one detail out of her sight.

Unmarried, Fenton Hardy's older sister was a strong-willed, formidable woman and right now she was in her element as she barked orders and attended to the smallest tasks.

"Ms. Hardy?" A woman called out as she came into the large room.

Gertrude turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"There's a telephone call for you in the lobby." The hotel clerk directed her to the phone she could use and seconds later she stood in shock staring at the receiver in disbelief. _This couldn't be happening…not today!_

"_You can't be serious?_" She heard herself asking and then immediately chastised herself as she heard her sister-in-law crying on the other end of the phone.

As the doctor was examining Fenton, Laura had finally been able to track down her elusive sister-in-law. Gertrude Hardy worked for a number of environmental protection agencies and did a lot of traveling. Add that to the fact that she hated cell phones and seldom remembered to carry hers, she was often difficult to track down at a moments notice.

"I'm sorry", she immediately apologized absently glancing down at her watch – 7 hours to Springer time…and then closing her eyes she leaned heavily against the wall.

Gertrude Hardy knew what she had to do.

After talking to Laura, she sighed loudly and made two phone calls. Without so much as a glance back at the room, she hailed a taxi and headed straight to the airport.

_Meeting Mr. Springer or going to Bayport?_ She was disappointed but it was no contest.

_Her family needed her_…if she managed to get the next flight out of LaGuardia, she might even be there when the doctor's finished their tests on Fenton. Thank god she was only in New York this time.

_**phx**_

Frank was now pacing and he thought grimly that his little brother would be proud of him. Joe was the family pacer…not Frank. He kept picking up the phone and then slamming it back down in frustration as severe weather in the area was playing havoc with the phone lines.

The stewardess sensing his growing distress mistook it for a fear of flying and thought that a tour of the cockpit might help alleviate some of his angst.

Frank stared at her in disbelief for a moment but then regained his composure and figured, _why the heck not?_ It might help kill some time.

So feeling a bit like a little kid on a commercial airliner who was going to get a chance to see the cockpit, Frank dutifully followed the woman.

And then to his own surprise, once the pilot found out that Frank was a licensed pilot, he smiled warmly and said in softy accented English, "You want to give her a spin?"

Pleased, Frank took the controls and the time flew _(yes, pun intended)_ as the pilot took the opportunity to stretch his legs and read a magazine. The young man was very good and if it wasn't for strict procedures, he would have let Frank land it.

But if nothing else, it kept the young man from wearing a hole into the carpet with his incessant pacing!

_**phx**_

Chet covered Joe in an old blanket in the hayloft before going into the house to grab whatever first aid supplies he could find. It was lucky that his father had gone out of town until tomorrow so he didn't have to worry about dealing with him today.

"Good morning Chester", Mrs. Morton greeted cheerfully when she saw her son come into the kitchen but then her smile turned to a frown when she saw the state of his clothes, "What have you been doing? Rolling in mud? And is that _blood!"_

Chet glanced down and grimaced. He hadn't noticed it but looking down he realized that Joe must been bleeding because his shirt had blood on the front of it!

"Sorry Mom…but Morgan got out of stall again…and incase you haven't noticed, it pretty miserable outside", Chet lied as he gave Happy a quick scratch behind the ears. As if on cue thunder rumbled punctuating his statement.

"Did that loony horse bite you?" His mother demanded with her hands on her hips. Morgan was a high-strung horse who had a tendency of getting out of his stall…and biting!

"Nothing serious", he said not really answering her question. He would let her read into it whatever she wanted. Right now he needed to get back out and take care of Joe.

His worry had intensified when he realized that Joe was bleeding, "But I gotta grab a bandage and then I'll be out in the barn for a while. I got some stuff to do for Dad", Chet finished trying to get past his mother. This time he wasn't lying as he did have some things to do in the barn, "I'll clean up later!"

His mother continued frowning and prepared to give him a lecture but then she sighed and shrugged, "Fine. But if you catch your death of cold…don't expect me to baby you!"

Turning away from her son, she turned on the radio and listened to the news. The black dog followed Chet up the stairs and into the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit.

He was just coming back into the kitchen with a small duffle bag when he froze as he heard a breaking news report.

…._ Once again the Hardy family is in the news. Although the police aren't officially saying anything, our sources have revealed that Famous Detective Fenton Hardy was brought into custody this morning after the bizarre disappearance of his youngest son, 17-year-old teen sleuth, Joseph Hardy. Charges are pending, but he is believed to have beaten his son to death with a belt and disposed of the body. We will continue to keep you updated on this case as we get more information…_

Mrs. Morton turned to her son, her face as white as a sheet, "No", she said anguished. Both she and her husband had always been fond of Joe and Frank but with the loss of their daughter Iola who had been Joe's girlfriend, he had become even dearer to them.

Chet reached over and gave his mother a quick hug, "It's not true…Mom. Trust me." And then he was out the door before she even noticed that he had gotten mud on her too.

_**phx**_

Joe watched Chet leave and then thought about making a break for it. Right now he was so confused all he could think about was that he had to get away…_away from everyone_.

But as he tried to move and fresh pain racked his body, the teen realized that he was in no shape to go anywhere. In fact he was amazed that he had even made it to the cemetery at all…let alone gotten over the fence and to Iola's grave.

But he had…he didn't remember how as everything after his father left the room had become pretty much a blur…but he had.

Lying back down in the clean straw, Joe wanted to succumb to exhaustion. Maybe he would try running away later; right now he just wanted to rest. But he was too cold. His whole body felt like an ice block and as he tried to warm himself under the blanket he felt alone…very alone.

Hearing the barn door open a few minutes later, he instantly became wary but as he saw it was only Chet and Happy, he forced himself to relax.

Shivering Joe watched Chet wearily as he opened the first aid kit and took out the gauze and bandages. Chet had also found the St. John Ambulance book of First Aid that he had gotten last year when he did a course at school.

"I'll be right back," Chet assured his friend. He needed some warm water, soap, and, seeing how badly Joe was shivering…blankets. The Labrador retriever lay down at Joe's feet and looked worriedly up at the boy.

After he got back, Chet worked as gently as he could to help his friend who closed his eyes and except for an occasional groan or whimper lay quietly gasping weakly.

Almost an hour later, Joe fell into a restless sleep as Chet pulled the blankets up to his neck to keep him warm. And then he sat back in the straw and watched his friend sleep. He cringed as he heard the horrible wheezing sound as his friend was sounding congested.

Happy laid his head on Chet's knee and the boy absently scratched him as he frowned and thought about the news report. Fenton Hardy would never do anything like that…but then as he watched Joe continuing to shiver beneath the blankets, he was left to wonder. _Joe was pretty badly banged up_…

His friend was covered head to toe in painful welts, cuts, bruises and scratches. Although Chet figured the latter was probably courtesy of the graveyard. Joe's face was badly swollen and he had a nasty cut on his cheekbone; his lip was split and his jaw was badly bruised. Both his eyes were starting to blacken and one was almost swollen completely shut.

Chet had tapped up his wrists, and suspected that the right one might even be broken but when he suggested Joe needed an x-ray…_well that didn't go over very well at all_.

Joe's ribs were also bruised and Chet was hoping nothing was broken.

Most of the injuries, although alarming, weren't too concerning in themselves. Bruises, cuts, welts, even the red marks on his skin while being painful were not life threatening…but then Chet had cut Joe's t-shirt off and was worried when he saw the opened wound in his chest. The stitches had come apart and the knife wound looked angry and red. In fact the front of Joe's shirt was covered in blood as it was still bleeding.

Chet couldn't do stitches so he did the best with what he had and concentrated on cleaning the area and putting a clean bandage on it hoping that it would help stop the bleeding. Joe was still shivering and Chet hoped it was from the cold not from shock.

If Joe went into shock, then Chet would have to get him to the hospital…no matter what.

"Happy", he said and the dog looked up with its pink tongue lolling out of its mouth, "Lie with Joe." He figured the heat from the dog's body might help warm him. The dog stretched before lying down next to the boy and putting his head on his paws whimpered when he saw Chet getting up to leave.

'It's okay", Chet said knowing the dog could sense that Joe shouldn't be left alone, "take care of him for me. I've got to call to call Frank."

Closing the barn door behind him, Chet ran through the rain back into the house. He only hoped that he would be able to reach Frank in time…Joe needed help…whether or not he wanted it.

_**phx**_

"STOP THE CAR!" 19-year-old Tony Prito shouted to the sandy haired driver, "I see something!"

Immediately Phil Cohen slammed on the brakes and the car fishtailed on the wet pavement. Tony braced himself against the pain he was expecting but still gave a groan as the seatbelt tightened across his sore chest. Like Joe, he was also recovering from a near fatal chest wound and ignoring the pain, he was already undoing his seatbelt and waving towards the side of the road, "Over there!"

Phil Cohen saw what he was pointing at and was out of the car immediately. He and Tony had been driving around since Mrs. Hardy had told them Joe was missing. They were hoping to find him or at the very least pick up his trail.

As the two boys neared the side of road, their hearts started pounding. They recognized the back end of the Hardy's new Envoy even before they saw the license plate. It was sticking out of the bushes completely out off the road.

"JOE!' Phil shouted picking up the pace. He was terrified that Joe might be injured or worst inside the vehicle. But then a second later, boys breathed a sigh of relief – the airbags had deployed but the driver's door was open and there was no sign of their friend. Whatever had happened, Joe was well enough to walk away…at least they hoped so.

"Man, the insurance company is going to be pissed, "Tony muttered trying to lighten the situation as this was the third vehicle the boys had wrecked in the last year. The only consolation is this one didn't look like it was too badly damaged.

Phil put up his hand over his other ear as he tried to get through to the police department. Around them the storm was still playing havoc with the telephones and power lines.

Finally he was able to tell them that they had found the truck and where it was.

"They asked us to wait here", Phil said a moment later as he ended the call. They were both drenched and looking at each other, Phil amended, "But I don't think they'd mind if we waited in the car!" And then they sprinted towards Phil's car and dived into through the doors. It was nasty outside.

_**phx**_

"They've found Joe's truck", Con said to Chief Collig as they stood outside the assessment room.

Fenton Hardy was supposed to be brought back to his room at any time.

"Where?" Collig asked tiredly. A good police Chief needed to be emotionally detached from the cases that came across his desk, but this was hard to do when it involved a family that you thought of like your own.

"Abandoned, in a ditch a couple of miles from the cemetery," Con said knowing exactly how the Chief felt, "the crime scene boys are going over it as we speak."

"Blood?" Collig asked as he saw the doors swing open and a gurney came down the hall with Fenton Hardy on it.

"Yes…but not enough", Con replied opening the door for the orderlies.

"Good", Collig said – at least that was something. He followed the gurney into the room where Laura Hardy was waiting. He had renewed optimism that Joe would be found alive. There had been blood in his bedroom _and_ blood in the truck, but not enough to indicate that the boy had bleed to death.

This was enough reason to hope.

_**phx**_

Joe Hardy stirred as he heard the sound of thunder overhead. He felt sick, dizzy and very cold. His whole body was racked with pain and his chest felt like it was on fire.

As he fought to focus, he saw the dog lying next to him and he stared at it for a moment in horror.

"H-hero?" He stammered softly as his tongue felt thick in his mouth. The dog raised its head and thumped its tail against the straw as Joe started to reach out tentatively but then stopped as the pain in his wrist protested the movement.

_Hero?_ He thought again and then closed his eyes to the dizziness and let the darkness welcome him.

_**phx**_

Chet groaned and hung up the phone. It was no use. He still couldn't get a hold of Frank because the weather was playing havoc with reception.

Groaning, he trotted back to the barn. He didn't want to leave Joe alone for very long.

_**phx**_

Dr. Bates came into the examining room. He had been visiting another patient when he heard that Fenton Hardy had been brought in.

A young doctor, Dr. Marlow was in charge of Fenton's case and Dr. Bates had been talking to him extensively as they both reviewed the test results. As Dr. Bates was the family physician, Marlow deferred to him and let him talk to the family privately.

Fenton Hardy was sitting up in the bed with a shell-shocked look on his face. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off his own hands but he did look up when the doctor came into the room. Laura Hardy, Fenton's wife, and a police officer were also in the room.

Dr. Bates recognized Police Chief Collig and nodded cordially to him as he stepped over to Fenton and taking out his penlight he shone it into the detective's eyes. He had been brought up to date about what had happened at the house and what the suspicions were and it concerned him greatly as he hoped that Joe would be found soon…and that his young patient would be none the worst for wear.

Satisfied, he put the light away and pulled up a chair across from Laura on the other side of Fenton's bed. He opened the file and reread something before closing it up and sitting back.

When he spoke, his voice was quiet and serious, "Fenton…you have a brain tumor".

_**phx**_

A yellow taxi pulled up in front of the Hardy house and Gertrude Hardy paid the taxi driver before stepping out and into the rain. Pulling up her coat collar, she quickened her pace to the front door and then inserted the spare key that she had for the house.

Behind her a reporter called out for a comment but she ignored her thinking…_vultures!_

Going inside, she quickly turned off the alarm and then took off her wet coat and hung it up. The house was eerily quiet and glancing at the answering machine she saw the message center was full.

Pressing the "PLAY" button, she headed into the kitchen as she listened to the messages. Most of them where from reporters requesting a statement from the family and she deleted them, or from friends offering their support.

The phone rang again but when she saw the BYPT GAZ come up on the call display she let the machine get it…again.

The only message that she had any interest in was from Dr. Mercedes Yellow Hawk and Gertrude sat down to return that one.

Mercedes was her and Fenton's cousin and they hadn't heard from her since the ill-fated family reunion at Tim Hardy's ranch. Gertrude was surprised that news about Fenton and Joe had reached Texas, but as she heard the phone ringing in Houston, she realized she shouldn't have been. Fenton Hardy was pretty well known.

"Dr. Yellow Hawk", she heard the familiar voice answer a few minutes later.

"Hello Mercedes, it's Gertrude, " she said taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. She was tired.

"Oh Gertrude! Thank god, " Mercedes said relived to hear her cousin's voice, "what the hell is going on out there? I just saw something on the news about Fenton being held for murdering Joe!"

Leaning back in the chair, Gertrude quickly filled Mercedes in on the few details she knew, summing up, "I haven't been to the hospital yet. I wanted to come by, check the messages and make some sandwiches to take with me first."

After promising to call Mercedes and fill her in once she had been to the hospital, Gertrude made sure all the curtains were closed, put on the alarm and then locked the house door. She had grabbed the spare keys for Fenton's car to drive to the hospital. If nothing else, the family would now have their own vehicle there.

She was still in disbelief that the news had spread as far as Texas…and she absently wondered just who else had heard.

_**phx**_

"…_we have not been able to reach the family yet for any comments and a spokesperson for the Bayport Police Department will only confirm that Fenton Hardy had been detained for questioning as the search continues for his 17-year-old son, Joseph. If anyone has any information, they are being asked to call their local police department…"_

Tim Hardy shut off the radio and sat down heavily at the table. He stared thoughtfully into his black cup of coffee for a few minutes before taking a large drink.

Ignoring the hot liquid as it burned his throat, he couldn't help but grin…_so old Fentie took care of the problem himself…'atta boy._

Not able to erase the grin from his face, Tim left his coffee mug on the table and got up to use the phone.

_**phx**_

"We need to operate and remove it as soon as possible, " Dr. Bates continued as everyone in the room looked at him in shock.

"A tumor?" Fenton repeated in disbelief as Laura grabbed his hand so tightly that he was sure the blood had been cut off to his fingers.

"Yes", Dr. Bates reiterated, "and the tumor is exerting a concerning amount of pressure on your brain. Quite frankly I'm surprised that you haven't collapsed before now."

"Excuse me doctor", Chief Collig cut in putting things together quickly, "just what effect might this tumor have been having on Fenton. Other then headaches?"

Clearing his throat, the doctor stared intently into Fenton's dark brown eyes, "If you're asking me whether or not this tumor could have altered his personality _enough_ for him to do things that are normally repulsive…such as hurting someone he loves? The yes…it could have done that. It's not uncommon for patients with this type of tumor to suffer severe changes in their personality…and given the size of this particular growth, I would suspect that it is having a strong impact on both his behavior and his reaction…or overreaction in this case."

"What?" Laura said uncomprehending, as her eyes were horror filled – what was he saying? That Fenton had done those things the police were suspecting? _That her husband had hurt her baby?_

"Laura…" Dr. Bates could feel her anguish, "this growth pressing against your husband's brain would have at times…even if only briefly…cut off his conscious control making him aggressive and impulse driven. Think of it like this…you're in traffic and a driver cuts you off…normally you might have nasty thoughts about what you'd like to do…but you don't follow through on them – do you? No…because you have restraint. However, if Fenton were already incapacitated during an intense headache episode…he wouldn't just have nasty thoughts…he would act on them as his restraint was temporarily cut off."

Dr. Bates continued, "However it gets worst…"

Fenton closed his eyes…he didn't think he could take it if it got much worst…

"During this 'unrestrained' period, if you will, the brain would try and reestablish control by releasing very powerful endorphins…. _and it would work_. Fenton would become conscious again of his actions…. be in control…be the loving husband and father that he really is…and be pain free.

However, as I said…it gets worst. Endorphins are the body's equivalent to morphine…and although Fenton would not consciously realize it…his brain would have made an association between an 'unrestrained' period and getting what it needed…its own morphine fix."

_This can't be happening…_Laura thought as she stared at her husband's drawn face even as she heard their family doctor continuing, "…so with each episode his behavior would have become increasingly more acceptable and they would escalate…"

Fenton grimaced as he heard his wife's disbelieving voice, "you mean there were more? That this might not have been the only attack…or should I say '_unrestrained period'_?"

The doctor didn't want to lie. They needed to know just how bad it might get so he just nodded his head sadly, "Possibly…. but we won't know until we find Joe…"

Just then the door opened and Dr. Marlow came in with a nurse, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get Mr. Hardy prepped'.

"Prepped for what?" Collig demanded. While he was reeling over finding out about Fenton's tumor and that there might have been more then one assault, he felt some comfort in knowing that there was a reason for his behavior…other then the most obvious – that Fenton was an abusive father.

"Didn't you tell them?" Dr. Marlow asked the other physician as he picked up the chart at the foot of the bed.

"I did…they just didn't realize how soon "soon" was", Dr. Bates spoke to Fenton and Laura who were now looking at him with curiosity, "we're preparing Fenton for a surgery this evening…we need to get this tumor out _now_. Of course that is only if you want us…" he was cut off as Laura nodded fervently and Fenton said quickly, "Of course…as soon as possible. I want my life back…_I need it back_."

Deep down he was praying that not only would they find Joe before he went into surgery…but that he _would _be able to have his life back…

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy bolted out of the airplane and into the terminal. He was finally home!

Now it was time to get some answers. So clearing customs, he ran out of the building and into the first taxi that he could find.

He had been worried about being diverted to New York when they found out about the severe thunderstorm that was in the area. But they got a much-needed break when the storm front moved off enough to allow them to land.

"Where to?" The taxi driver demanded already pulling away from the terminal building.

Frank paused for a moment and then shrugged – he would go home first.

_**phx**_

Officer Con Riley stood outside the cemetery and shook his head…this was unbelievable…the front gate was beaten down. It looked like someone had run over it.

He had taken the call to go out to the cemetery in the hopes that Joe might be there. The Hardy brothers were like younger brothers to him and he had heard that Joe went to Iola Morton's grave sometimes when he was troubled. And right now, the officer figured that Joe was pretty troubled.

"It was like this when I got in this morning, " Mr. Baker, the groundskeeper said as they stood together in the rain looking at the gate, "I just don't understand some people."

"Yeah it takes all kinds", Con answered absently as he bent down to look at the tracks in the mud. The rain was still coming down but the tracks had not been washed away…yet. They were too wide and deep for a car, so he was pretty sure they were looking for a truck or SUV of some kind.

Standing up, he started walking by the fence and then stopped. His eyes narrowed as he saw a squished flattened section of mud…he looked up at the gate and furrowed his brow, "Looks something…or someone made quite the impression…"

He started following the imprints that had been left in the mud as someone walked from the fence and into the cemetery. A few minutes later he stood in front of the plot and scratched his head as he muttered more to himself than the groundskeeper, "Now why am I not surprised?"

The name on the gravestone was "IOLA CHRISTINE MORTON".

Con felt a sigh of relief escape his lips as he saw the ground around the grave was disturbed – although he had no concrete proof, for the first time since he had seen Joe's room this morning, he was feeling hopeful that they would find Joe…alive.

Someone had been here today…and that someone had to be Joe.

But first he needed to go by the Morton's to see if they had been by the cemetery today. Just in case.

_**phx**_

"MR. HARDY! MR.HARDY! Can we have a comment please?" Frank turned around in surprise as two news reporters came running from their cars parked across the street.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked not understanding what they wanted. He stood with his house keys in his hand as he had been just starting to put them in the keyhole when he was yelled at.

"A comment…about the possibility that your father beat your brother to death with a belt and then hid the body?" The reporter instantly realized that the boy had no idea what was going as all the color drained from Frank's face and then quickly refilled as his mouth dropped open.

But before he could say anything he heard someone else yelling and saw blond, beefy Biff Hooper running across the lawn, "HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The reporters took one look at Biff's size and instantly backed off as he grabbed the keys' from Frank's hands, unlocked the door and shoved his stunned friend inside.

"Turn off the alarm, "Biff said realizing that Frank hadn't recovered yet. Biff had spent the last couple of hours at the Hardy house in case Joe came home or called. Mrs. Hardy had called him from the police station and asked him if he could go over and then stay after the police left. Collig had offered to leave an officer but she had declined insisting that the extra officer be used to find her son instead of house sitting.

Biff had left long enough to give his father a drive to work as his dad was recovering from knee surgery and wasn't allowed to drive, and only just gotten back in time to see the reporters descend on Frank.

Like a zombie Frank obeyed Biff and only then did he manage to sputter, "W-w-hat!"

_**phx**_

When Con Riley pulled up outside the Morton farm the first thing he noticed was the old Chevy blazer parked near the barn. Ignoring the rain, he trotted over to look at it.

The tires had mud on them that were the same color as the mud around the cemetery…and he saw the front grill had damage on it. Stepping back, he turned and started walking towards the house.

Mrs. Morton was surprised when she saw the police officer at the door. She recognized him as being a friend of the Hardy's and beckoned for him to come in out of the rain.

"Mrs. Morton, how are today?" Con asked politely as he declined the cup of coffee she offered.

"Not bad…considering the weather", she said lightly although she was burning with curiosity as to why the officer was here. She suspected that it had something to do with Joe's disappearance as she had just spoken to her husband on the phone and Chet had just come back in from the barn again "Is something wrong?"

"Well no…hopefully," Con said dreading the questions that he was going to have to ask, "Is Chet home?"

Mrs. Morton turned around and sang out to her son even as she turned a critical eye back on the officer, "What is this about?"

"What Mom?" Chet asked coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had just gotten back in the house hoping to get a hold of Frank now. He paled when he saw Riley and gulped nervously, "H-hi Officer Riley."

"Hi Chet…I need to ask you a couple of questions," Con said appraising the boy. He liked Chet and hoped he wasn't mixed up with the vandalism at the cemetery, "Have you been home all day?"

_Oh uh_, thought Chet, _he knows_. Frantically the boy tried to come up with something plausible but as he didn't yet know what Con was here about, he had no idea what to say. Finally, he sighed and decided it would be easier if he just stuck as close to the truth as possible, "No. I was out earlier this morning."

"Where'd you go?"

Chet avoided looking at his mother, "To the cemetery." He heard the gasp and winced as he hurried to explain, "Mrs. Hardy called and asked me if I had seen Joe…he was missing. I told her 'no' but then thought I would drive by the cemetery and see if maybe he was there."

Looking down at the floor, Chet finished nonchalantly, "He goes there sometimes when he's upset and stuff."

Mrs. Morton felt tears well up in her eyes…she had no idea.

Con Riley sighed and ran a hand threw his damp hair, "And?"

"And?"

"And what happened when you got to the cemetery?" Con pressed, "Did you see Joe?"

_Now came the moment of truth_, "No" Chet couldn't believe it, he was lying to the police!

"No?" Con wasn't convinced. Chet wasn't a good liar and he wondered what he was hiding.

When Chet didn't say anything Con continued, "What were you driving?"

"My dad's old Blazer, " Chet answered relieved that it seemed Con was moving away from Joe, "it's parked outside."

"Yeah I saw it, " Con informed as he fixed Chet with a hard look, "what happened to the grill?"

Chet blanched, "huh?"

"The grill on the front of the truck is damaged, I was just asking what happened, " Con reworded and then continued on as he could see Chet struggling to come up with something, "It didn't by any chance get bent…maybe on a cemetery gate or something?"

"Chester Jonathon Morton?" The teen winced at the tone in his mother's voice…and the use of his full name, "Do you know what this nice officer is talking about?"

_The cemetery gate! _ How could he have forgotten! Of course, that was why Con was here…it didn't have to do with Joe.

Chet hurriedly blurted out, as he smacked himself across the top of the head, "THE GATE! Oh man! I'm so sorry…I was going to call Mr. Baker when I got home but then I got busy and completely forgot! Oh man!"

Con tried to hide his grin as the boy's enthusiasm, "So you were the one who damaged the gate?"

"Yeah, " Chet admitted, "I couldn't get over the fence…" he patted his stomach for emphasis, "…and I needed too." He coyly left out some pertinent details, "I'll make it up to Mr. Baker…I was just so worried about Joe." None of that was a lie…Chet was starting to feel better although he wished Con would hurry up and leave because he really did not want to leave Joe alone.

Con shook his head, "All right – I'll let him know…I'm sure he'll come up with some way for you to make amends. Anyway I better go…and Chet please let us know if you do hear from Joe. A lot of people are very worried about him."

"So am I, " Chet admitted truthfully as he watched Con walk back to the cruiser and then drive away.

Going back into the house, Chet went back up to his room and dialed Frank's cell phone – he needed to talk to Frank.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy stared at Biff in disbelief. In the brief time he had been away, his whole world had turned upside down!

Joe was missing.

His dad was under suspicion for his disappearance.

Joe's blood was found in his room…on his father's belt buckle…on his father.

His dad was in the hospital after collapsing at the police station.

_Where was Joe?_

Frank was still reeling when he heard his cell phone ringing. Absently, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

He listened intently to the voice on the other end before answering, "I can't Chet…I have to go to the hospital and see my Dad…I have to find Joe…I can't."

Biff heard the anguish in his friends' voice and wished there was something he could do to help him. Behind him the house phone started to ring again and he glanced down at the call display long enough to see it was just another reporter.

Frank ran a shaking hand through his dark brown hair as he continued to listen to his best friend. Finally he just sighed, "Fine…if you say so. I'll be over as soon as I can. I do need to see my parents first, though."

He listened for another second, "I don't know…" Biff could tell he was starting to get impatient with Chet and wondered what he wanted, "Give me an hour. Bye."

As he hung up the phone, Biff asked, "What was that about?"

"Chet", Frank said rubbing his hand over his face in frustration, "he says he needs to see me right away…it's important."

"Do you think he knows where Joe is?" Biff immediately asked and Frank thought about that for a moment before shaking his head, "I doubt it. He would have told me right up. Anyway, I'm going to head over to the hospital and then out to see what's gotten Chet's dander up. Do you mind staying here…just in case?"

"Hey you don't even need to ask", Biff said sitting down on the couch. Although he would have rather been out looking for his best friend, he would stay where they needed him to be.

"Does everyone know?" Frank asked as he headed towards the door, meaning the rest of the gang – Phil Cohen, Tony Prito and Joe's girlfriend, Vanessa Bender.

Biff nodded his head, "Yeah – both Phil and Tony are out driving around to see if they can pick up Joe's trail and Vanessa stopped by earlier to pick up a change of clothes for your mom – she was still in her work clothes."

Frank was once again reminded of what great friends he had and then he thought about someone else, "I guess one of us should call and let Sean know…he's Joe's friend too…although I doubt that there's anyone in the media driven world who doesn't know…"

The blond haired teen stared at his friend incredulously for a moment but then realized that he hadn't told Frank about Sean, "Uh Frank…Sean's in the hospital."

As Frank looked at him like he was joking, Biff filled him in, "A couple of guys jumped him after work on Friday evening. They fractured his skull and probably would have killed him if Joe hadn't showed up when he did. He chased them off."

Frank's breath caught in his chest – that was his brother. Overwhelmed, he closed his eyes for a few moments as he slowly let his breath out…he needed to find him.

"Are you okay?" Biff asked quietly as he watched Frank.

Opening his dark brown eyes to look at him, Frank slowly nodded and opened the door, "I will be."

A few minutes later he was heading towards Bayport Memorial in Biff's car and as he drove he just shook his head in wonder…_Joe himself was still recovering from a near fatal wound_…

_**phx**_

After Con Riley left, Mrs. Morton was overcome with an overwhelming feeling. Going upstairs, she went into Iola's room and sat down on her bed. Picking up one of the pink pillows, she held it tightly to her body as she leaned her head down, and closing her eyes she could still smell just the faint trace of Iola's perfume.

…_It's time…it's time…_

Wiping the tear that tracked a lonely path down her face, Catherine Morton stood up, still holding onto the pillow, and then placed it on a chair, "Yes, Iola…it is time."

_**phx**_

"Are you okay?" Laura Hardy turned as she heard Vanessa Bender's voice behind her. She had come out of Fenton's room, as they were getting ready to move him to a pre-op room.

Smiling weakly, she tried to sound better then she was, "Yes…I…um…w-well" and then unable to stop herself, she broke down. Sliding down against the wall, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and started crying. Her husband was getting ready to be operated on to have a brain tumor removed while her youngest son was still missing…. and they had nothing to go on.

Vanessa knelt down beside her and held Mrs. Hardy as she cried. She felt the hot tears sting her own cheeks but was determined to be strong for her boyfriend's mother…no matter how overwhelmed she felt.

"Laura!"

Vanessa stood up at the sound of the voice and was immediately filled with a sense of relief – it was Joe's aunt Gertrude. She had met the formidable woman a couple times before and was always in awe of her strength and way of commanding any situation.

Gertrude took one look and her sharp eyes took everything in. Turning to the nurse's station, she had a few brief words before coming back and gently, but firmly, pulling her sister-in-law to her feet and leading her to a small empty room. She beckoned for Vanessa to follow.

Once inside, she had Laura lie down on the bed and helped her put her feet up. The woman grabbed the pillow and began hugging it tightly to herself as she kept weeping, "My baby…my poor…poor baby…"

A few minutes later, a nurse came again and gave Laura a shot and surprisingly quickly, she fell into a deep sleep.

Gertrude sighed heavily as she looked at the drugged woman and then turned back and smiled encouragingly at the young girl, "She's upset. I told the nurses she needed something to help her relax."

"Yes, this is pretty hard on her", Vanessa said sadly as she watched the sleeping woman.

Gertrude looked at the beautiful young woman and added softly, "I think this is pretty hard on more then just her…how are you holding up?"

Vanessa sniffled as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to break down again…she wanted to be strong, "Okay…I guess."

The older woman didn't look convinced but said nothing. She knew what Vanessa was trying to do and reaching over, she patted her knee encouragingly, "Good girl. Now if you don't mind staying with Laura, I need to find out what is going on."

"I don't mind", the girl said watching Ms. Hardy get up and, after pulling the blanket up over her sister-in-law, she headed out to talk to the nurse…and Chief Collig. She had seen him talking to another officer when she came out of the elevator.

_**phx**_

Chief Collig recognized Fenton Hardy's sister as soon as he saw her coming out of one of the private rooms and greeted her warmly as she flagged him down.

"Gertrude, you're looking as young as ever. Officer Chan, " he introduced her to the other police officer, "this is Gertrude Hardy, Fenton's sister. He was just giving me an update on the search."

"What exactly is going on?" she demanded looking at the two men, "I only know that Joe is missing and Fenton is under suspicion for it."

As Collig filled her in on what had happened up to Fenton's hospitalization and subsequent tumor, he shook his head sadly, "and except for the truck which was found a couple of kilometers from the cemetery, there has been no sign of Joe."

Gertrude was stunned…and she was a woman who didn't stun easily. At first it had made no sense – Fenton hurting Joe…no. But after hearing about the tumor, she reluctantly accepted that it might be a possibility but right now her main concern was that they find her nephew, "So what else are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Collig asked confused as he exchanged a look with Chan.

"I mean what else are you doing to find my nephew?"

"I've got every available man…"

"I know that", Gertrude interrupted impatiently, "but what else? Are the K-9 unit patrolling? Have you called all his friends…the hangouts…other hospitals? Have you called in the army? My nephew is hurt somewhere out there…_what else are you doing_?" She couldn't help it. All she could think about was that Joe was somewhere…and they had to find him…if for no other reason then to save her brother's sanity.

She knew Fenton well enough to know it would kill him if they never found Joe…or they found him too late. Fenton would already have to live with what he done…he shouldn't have to live with what _they_ hadn't done.

"I assure you", the Chief said patiently as his radio crackled, "everything that can be done to find Joe is being done…." And then excusing himself, he turned away to talk privately. A moment later he came back, "Actually, that was the K-9 unit reporting in. They managed to track Joe to the cemetery but lost his scent."

"The cemetery!' Gertrude was appalled, "look at this weather! The boy shouldn't be out in this…he'll catch his death of cold. Where'd he go from there? What do you mean they lost his scent?"

Just then a familiar figure stepped out of the elevator and seeing them hastened his step, "Auntie!" Frank Hardy said as she embraced him tightly in a hug. Finally, a nephew she could touch!

Chief Collig rolled his eyes and prepared to go back through everything he had just told Ms. Hardy…_this day kept getting longer…_

_**phx**_

"Well one thing about it, "Vanessa said sourly, "Fathers certainly aren't winning any awards this week."

Frank looked at her in curiosity as he had a feeling that she wasn't just referring to his own father. He was pacing the hospital room waiting for news on his father…or brother. His mother was still sedated and his aunt was out harassing the police a bit more. She was determined that something else could be done, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", the girl said sighing, she didn't want to burden Frank with her own family problems but Frank persisted – he needed something to take his mind off his own problems. Joe's trail had gone cold at the cemetery and this bothered him immensely for many reasons.

Firstly, that Joe had to be hurting to seek refuse there in this kind of weather…he couldn't be thinking straight. And secondly, Con confirmed that Chet had also been to the cemetery but did not see Joe. This terrified Frank because if Chet hadn't seen his brother…then what had happened to him?

"Oh come on", he pleaded, "that didn't sound like a 'nothing' comment'. As his dark brown eyes bored into her hazel ones, she sighed, as the look he gave her was so much like Joe.

She relented, "It's my Dad. I'm just really steamed at him."

"What for?" Frank asked. He didn't know very much about Vanessa's father but thought they had a pretty good relationship from the few things he had heard her say.

"Well…I was trying to come up with something that my Mom would agree with so I didn't have to move with her…so I thought that maybe I could convince him to move here…and then I could stay…"

"He didn't want to?" Frank speculated but the miserable girl shrugged her shoulders, "See that's the thing…I never got a chance to answer him. Apparently he called while I was at school to say good-bye – he's gone to Europe for a couple of months to do some research!"

Frank understood and wrinkled his brow, "Why didn't he call when you'd be home so he could say goodbye to you himself?"

"That's why I'm so ticked off with him…Dad calls to tell me when he's going away for the weekend…it just doesn't make sense that he wouldn't call me about this. He always says goodbye to me!"

For one moment, Vanessa felt like a 5 year old instead of someone who was going to be 18 in a couple of months, "He didn't even leave me a number to call him!"

The words were out of Frank's mouth without even thinking about them, "Do you want us to see if we can track him down?"

Vanessa was thrilled but then thinking about everything was going on right now, she asked, "Are you sure, Frank? I mean…Joe…"

Frank winced…they still hadn't found his brother yet…let alone track down her father. But then he nodded emphatically, "After we find Joe of course…"

Vanessa smiled and threw her arms around her boyfriend's brother, "Thank you Frank! Thank you! I just want to give him a piece of my mind!"

Frank blushed slightly as he pulled away, "It might be a nice distraction…and anyway I still owe you a thank you for bringing Tammy over the other night. She's a nice girl." And then turning back to the problems at hand he couldn't help but comment, "this missing list keeps longer."

Rubbing his eyes, he glanced down at this watch and thought about his promise to stop by the Morton's farm. He would rather be out looking for his brother but it was going to have wait, Chet said it was important…besides maybe Chet might remember seeing something at the graveyard that he hadn't earlier. _Anything _could mean the difference between finding Joe and not finding Joe.

Glancing at his still sleeping mother, Frank spoke to Vanessa, "I need to stop by Chet's. Can you tell my Mom, I'll be back as soon as I can?"

"No problem, " Said the girl as the door opened and a red faced Gertrude Hardy came in with an equally red faced Chief Collig. Obviously things had gotten a bit heated between them.

Casting Vanessa a sympathetic look, Frank told them he'd be back as soon as possible.

He was still shaking his head a little while later as he pulled out of the parking lot – his aunt and the Chief of Police were like chalk and cheese…he could only imagine how colorful it got when the two of them got going…_his aunt insisting that the Calvary be called out to find her nephew…and Collig trying to remain patient…oh yes, colorful indeed_.

_**phx**_

Chet was worried. Joe was tossing and turning restlessly in a fever and he needed to be in a hospital. Dipping a rag in cool water and placing it on his forehead, Chet knew that he couldn't wait much longer…if Frank didn't get here in the next little while, he was going to have to call 911…Joe was too sick.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy pulled up in front of the old farmhouse and rubbed his tired eyes. The rain was finally slacking off but the day was still dark and overcast…and he was exhausted. But Chet had said it was important so he came.

His best friend since kindergarten, Chester Morton, had never let him down and Frank wasn't about to that either.

Trying to avoid the puddles and mud, he quickly climbed up the steps onto the large porch and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it was opened by Mrs. Morton who cried out, "Oh Frank" and engulfed the boy in a warm hug, "I'm so sorry".

Frank let her hug him and then pulling away he peered into the kitchen, "Is Chet upstairs?"

"No", Mrs. Morton tried to smile but he could see the worry in her face. She thought of Joe as a son and he knew she was hurting as well. She had already lost her daughter…Frank wondered what she would do if they didn't find Joe in time…but then he chastised himself, _of course they'd find Joe…and he'd be okay._

"He's been in the barn all day", she said and as Frank turned to go back down the stairs she said softly, "I guess you haven't heard anything yet?"

Frank just shook his head sadly and then sloshed his way to the barn. As he almost slipped in the mud he couldn't help but find himself becoming ticked off with Chet – _he had phoned Frank and told him it was important and needed to see him right away…and he didn't even have the decency to be in the house_? Frank stopped for one second in shock at his own attitude – now he knew for sure he was exhausted!

"Chet!" He yelled out as he pulled open the heavy door. He heard a startled snort from one of the horses as the smell of manure made him wrinkle his nose, "Yo Morton? You in here?"

A friendly nickering from his side made Frank stop to give a quick scratch to the dark brown head that poked over the top of one of the stalls, "Hey Darling, you don't happen to have my little brother stashed back there somewhere do you?" He asked softly.

Darling was Iola's horse. An older mare, she hadn't been ridden since the girl died although Joe spent time with her whenever he was at the farm. And when he did go riding, he would take her with him. But he never rode her…no one did anymore.

"Frank?" Chet called back coming down from the hayloft, "I didn't hear you come in."

Frank continued scratching the old horse as he said, "Okay Morton…spill. What's so important that you needed me to come all the way out here? I really need to be looking for Joe…or at the hospital."

Chet was startled – _the hospital_?

As if sensing his friend's confusion, Frank continued, "My Dad's in the hospital…he had a brain tumor".

Now Chet was more then startled, he was stunned, "_A brain tumor_?"

"Yeah", Frank said softly as he concentrated on the warm brown eyes in front of him and continued stroking her nose gently, "It turns out that he hasn't been having migraines. He has this tumor that has been putting pressure on his brain causing severe headaches."

"Oh my god", Chet finally sputtered thinking about Joe.

"It gets worst", Frank turned from the horse and Chet saw the distress in his eyes, "he's been having blackout periods where he does things and then can't remember what happened after…. and…and"

Frank swallowed hard as he blinked back the tears, "and they think he might have hurt Joe during one of those periods".

An image of Joe flashed through Chet's mind as he thought, _so it was true_…

"Dr. Bates said that the part of the brain that was being affected was the part that controls our inhibitions…so whenever he was under some sort of stress or was getting a rush of adrenaline, the tumor would press against the brain and he could do things that normally he would never do."

"Like hitting his son", Chet speculated softly and Frank nodded, shuttering at the thought. Although he did understand it physically, he was still horrified that his father might have attacked his baby brother…

_Oh Joe where are you?_ Frank thought miserably…_where are you?_

_**phx**_

Frank? Joe forced his eyes open as he tried to focus…did he just hear Frank's voice… or was he dreaming? 

In his feverish mind, everything seemed to run together and he was having a hard time discerning what was real from what he was dreaming. He glanced to the side and saw the black dog still lying there. _Hero?_ But then he shook his head…_no it can't be…Hero's dead._

Now Joe knew he was dreaming. If he was seeing a dead dog lying beside him then he must be dreaming about hearing his brother's voice…

Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out how he could feel so cold when inside he was on fire.

_**phx**_

"So what's so important that I needed to get out here immediately?" Frank asked and Chet blanched. He really had no idea what to say. He had wanted to get Frank into the barn with the hopes that when Joe heard his brother, he would call out to him or something.

Chet didn't want to betray Joe but he also knew that Frank needed to know.

"I…" Chet stammered trying to think of something, "um…I…"

"Well spit it out", Frank said turning all his focus onto to his friend who seemed to shrink beneath his gaze, "What's so important?"

Chet opened up his mouth and as soon as he heard the words that tumbled out, he knew that it was a mistake, "I thought we should start making plans for Joe's birthday!"

Frank stared at him in opened mouthed shock. And then as it sunk in what Chet had actually said, he finally lost it.

He started slowly at first but as he spoke he gained momentum until he was yelling at his best friend. Chet kept stepping back until he was leaning against an empty stall as the animals nearby pawed the floor nervously, "I just broke up with the girl I was going to marry…my father is in the hospital…with a brain tumor…my brother is missing…. my father might have hurt my brother…. Hell Joe is probably lying dead somewhere in a ditch_…. and_ you call me out here…to the middle of nowhere…to talk about a birthday party that is still a couple of months away…AND THAT WE MIGHT NOT NEED!"

As he glared at his friend, Frank heard barking coming from above them and then as he turned to go, he stopped, his face losing all color as he heard something…no not something…someone.

"_Joe?"_

_**phx**_

Joe heard someone yelling and wished he had the strength to yell at them to shut up…._his head was hurting_. But the voice sounded familiar…_Frank?_ Opening his eyes again he strained to listen as he wondered what in the world could have made his brother so angry. Frank wasn't the one to lose his temper and raise his voice for no good reason…that was Joe's job.

"…_a birthday party that is still a couple of months away…AND THAT WE MIGHT NOT NEED!"_

Joe heard the anguish in his brother's voice and his heart scorched. Frank was hurting…Joe had to do something.

As he felt the dog jump to it's feet and start barking, Joe mustered his strength but all he could get out was a faint "Frank!" before he moaned and slide back down against the straw. The last thing he remembered before passing out was the sound of someone on the stairs.

_**phx**_

Even with the noise of the barking dog and the anxious animals, Frank's sharp hearing picked up that one faint voice and his heart leapt into this throat as he took the stairs up to the hayloft, two at a time. Chet was right behind him and Frank never saw the relived look on his friends' face, as the boy was so glad that this had worked.

_**phx**_

Happy growled when he saw Frank but then backed down when Chet motioned for him to come away from Joe.

Frank never even noticed the dog as his eyes were locked on the still figure lying beneath blankets in the straw.

"I found him at the cemetery", Chet said quietly as he saw Frank pull down the blankets to get a better look at Joe's injuries and then gasp.

Ignoring Chet, Frank gently pulled back the bandage on Joe's chest to check out the wound. Blood had seeped through the dressing so Chet immediately discarded it and reached into the kit to get a clean one as Frank winced, "He needs to be in a hospital".

Chet flinched at the accusatory note in his friends voice, "He won't go."

Frank shook his head as he put the clean bandage over the injury and applied gentle pressure to try and abate the bleeding. He felt his brother quivering beneath him and he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice, "He's not in any shape to have much say about that…now is he?"

The older Hardy couldn't help it. He was angry with Chet.

He was angry with Chet for lying to him about knowing where Joe was. He was angry with Chet for not taking Joe to the hospital when it was so obvious that he needed to be there. But mostly he was angry with Chet because he felt betrayed.

Chet had hidden Joe _from_ _him_…

Chet was supposed to be his best friend and yet he didn't trust Frank enough to tell him…. and so Frank couldn't help it...

As he knelt down next to his deathly ill brother…in the musty hayloft of a barn…after a horrendous day…he needed to be angry with someone.

"I'm sorry Frank…but", Chet started and saw Frank stiffen.

"I don't want to hear it right now…not now…" Frank pulled out his cell phone and started to dial 9-1-1 but Chet grabbed his hand, "NO!"

Frank pulled his hand away and glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Joe doesn't want to go to the hospital Frank…he's terrified!" Chet saw the burning anger in Frank's eyes and knew he was treading on dangerous ground by telling him he couldn't get medical help for his brother but Chet was haunted by the look on Joe's face when he had told him that he wouldn't go.

"Morton…" Frank growled but was stopped as he felt a movement beneath his hands. Glancing down he saw that Joe was looking at him. Well as much as he could through his swollen face.

"Frank…" Joe's voice was barely a whisper.

"Joe…lie still", Frank said as his voice became gentle and soothing, "I'm going to get you some help."

"No…" Joe said weakly, "No."

"Joe", Frank said firmly refusing to budge by the look he saw in his brother's eyes. Joe might be terrified but if he didn't get medical help soon…he would be beyond terrified, he would be dead, "you're safe now… _No one_ is going to hurt you again…I promise."

Joe looked into his brother's face and knew there was nothing he could say. Frank was going to take him to the hospital and that was that. Closing his eyes in resolve, he waited for the inevitable.

_**phx**_

"They've found him!" Chief Collig beamed as he came into the small room that Fenton had been moved to, "Joe's on his way to this hospital!"

"Oh thank god!' Laura gushed as fresh tears of relief started.

Fenton let out a heavy sigh of relief…_Joe was alive_. But then he felt a heaviness settling over him like a heavy cloak that made it difficult to breath. Now he would be faced with what he did. He would see the physical evidence of what his diseased mind had hidden from him. _Am I strong enough for this_, he wondered as he closed his eyes…_am I strong enough…for him?_

_**phx**_

Chet Morton walked slowly back into his house. The ambulance had come for Joe and gone with its lights flashing…but he stayed home.

Right now, although he wanted more then anything to go to the hospital and make sure Joe was all right, he knew that it was the best thing for everyone if he didn't.

Going into the house, he wasn't surprised to find out that his mother had gone out. Mrs. Morton hadn't come out to find out why there was an ambulance in their driveway…so he had figured she had gone out, to the store probably.

Making himself a coffee and feeling emotionally drained, Chet slumped down at the table and didn't even hear his father's old truck when it pulled up in the driveway sometime later.

His mother came bustling into the kitchen with her arms full and Chet jumped up, startled.

His eyes widened in surprise, as he looked at what his mother had bought, "Mom?"

"Oh stop gawking and give your mother a hand!" Catherine Morton scolded, "This stuff isn't light!"

As Chet reached out to take the heavier items from her, his face asked the question and putting down her parcels, his mother reached out and touched his face lightly as she smiled sadly, "It's time…"

_**phx**_

"Hey Hardy – someone sent you flowers!" Officer Barrett grinned. She pointed to a large bouquet of brightly colored mums, daisies and baby breath.

Puzzled, Officer Hardy picked up the card and read it, his brow furrowing as he did so.

"I don't think these are for me", he commented as he fingered the petals on the flowers. Pocketing the card, he picked up the arrangement and called back to Selina Barrett, "I'll be at the hospital if anyone is looking for me."

As he walked towards his police cruiser, he thought about the note:

_I knew you'd do the right thing._

_Tim_

It was kind of cryptic and as Officer Hardy pulled away from the police station he couldn't help but wonder what this 'right thing' was.

_**phx**_

Frank hurriedly parked the car and raced in through the ER doors a few minutes after Joe was wheeled in.

His mother, Vanessa and Chief Collig were standing near the admitting desk and converged on the boy as soon as they saw him. Gertrude had stayed upstairs with Fenton to keep him company while they waited to hear how Joe was.

"Oh Frank!" his mother gushed as she embraced him, "Thank god you found him!"

Frank gave her a tight hug as he could see the Police Chief was eager to talk to him – they wanted to know where Joe had been found.

"Did you see him?" Frank asked knowing that Joe had only been brought in a couple of minutes ago and his mother nodded, "Only as they wheeled him through…" She fought back the image of seeing her son on the gurney. His face was bloated and bruised as he tossed and turned under the restraints as the fever consumed him. She could still hear the sound of his labored breathing… And then he had been wheeled past them to quickly to see anything else.

"He'll be okay", Frank said hoping he sounded more confident then he felt. _Would his brother ever be truly okay after this?_

The boy caught Vanessa's eye and she came over to be with his mother as Frank went over to talk to Collig. _He still couldn't believe what Chet had done…._

_**phx**_

Andrea Bender wasn't overly surprised to not find her daughter at home when she got home. She had been out since first thing in the morning and had only just gotten home now with some more boxes to pack things in.

Vanessa had still been asleep when she left and Andrea left her a note saying she was going to be tied up running errands and picking up boxes for the better part of the day. She ended off advising her daughter to get her own supper and not worry about Andrea's because she would get something while she was out.

Setting the boxes on the kitchen floor, she turned on the kitchen light and saw a piece of paper in the middle of the table. Picking it up she read the hasty note that Vanessa had left.

Andrea sat down in shock – Joe was missing?

"Dear god", she moaned, "will this ever end?"

_**phx**_

Officer Hardy strode into the hospital and had them page Chief Collig to come to the information desk. He wanted to show him the card before Fenton or his family saw it. Although he had no reason to suspect anything dubious, he just had a gut feeling that there was more to this cryptic message then what met the eye.

His suspicions were confirmed a few moments later after Collig came up from the ER and his eyes narrowed has he read the card.

"Damn", he swore softly, "why can't he just let this be."

Pocketing the card, he picked up the flowers and indicated for the younger officer to follow him. He offered no explanation and Officer Hardy knew better then to push right now. Something in his commanding officer's eyes told him that he would find out soon enough.

_**phx**_

"Fenton?" Collig said as he opened the door and walked in, "These came for you." He brought the flowers over for the man to see them before placing them on the small table next to his bed. Fenton was going to be taken into surgery shortly and then the flowers would be moved back to his room.

He had asked if they could delay the operation until after he had some word on Joe's condition but was told it was impossible. It had been hard enough to get him a space in the OR as it was without then asking for a delay.

Fenton was a bit surprised to see the arrangement, as it was the first to arrive for him. He reached out and touched one of the petals feeling somewhat heartened by it, "Well at least someone believes in me" he said quietly. Unlike any of his previous hospitalizations, he was not being inundated with flowers, balloons or well wishers – people were still in shock, not knowing what to believe.

Collig smiled bitterly and then plucked the card out his pocket and handed it to his friend without saying anything.

Fenton's face became gray as he saw the card and who it was from. Before anyone could stop him, his hand swept across the table knocking the flowers to the floor. The vase shattered as the flowers scattered.

Gertrude stifled a cry as she was shocked by his behavior and instantly stooped down to pick them up when Collig grabbed her arm stopping her, "No" he said firmly, "I'll do it."

Tim Hardy had already caused the family enough grief without having Gertrude possibly cut herself on one of the shards of the vase.

Fenton's voice was a low growl, "I was a fool. I should have had Tim Hardy locked up when I had the chance."

Gertrude now understood – the flowers were from Tim. He was celebrating this horrific event and she swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat. Had he learned nothing?

_**phx**_

Two hours later, Dr. Bates stood, unnoticed, and stared at the family that was anxiously waiting for word on their son. Laura was wiping swollen eyes as she sat in one of the chairs; Vanessa was sitting beside her as she stared transfixed at something unseen in front of her; Gertrude was sitting on the other side of Laura holding her hand and watching the clock; Frank paced; Chief Collig was standing quietly talking to another officer; Biff Hooper, Tony Prito and Phil Cohen were watching the Hardy's with anxious eyes. The only one missing was Fenton and he had been taken into surgery to remove the tumor.

The doctor had just come out of the small examining room that Joe was in and he felt like he was carrying a tremendous weight. But as he looked at the family who had been his patients, and friends, since Joe was an infant, he wished he could continue to carry this burden for them. He would do anything to ease this pain. But he couldn't and now he would have to talk to them.

"Would it be easier for me to talk to them?" a quiet softly accented voice said next to him. Dr. Bates turned and saw the compassionate face of his long time friend Dr. Sidhu.

Dr. Sidhu also had a growing fondness for the family but thought it might be easier on his old friend if he talked to the family about their son's injuries.

Dr. Bates sighed and shook his head, "No…I can do this. But thank you."

The other doctor gave his arm a supportive squeeze, "Use the small room on the left", and then went into the room with Joe.

"Dr. Bates!" Frank had seen him.

Sighing, he smiled at the family and walked towards them. He would talk to them now.

_**phx**_

Officer Hardy was in shock. He had always thought that the Hardy's lived in a nice "Leave it Beaver" type world. But as he heard the Chief telling him about Tim Hardy's intense hatred of his cousin's wife and youngest son and how he tried to kill them only a short time ago, he realized that there was no such thing as the perfect life…or family.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he saw the two doctors and then he heard Frank call out to one of the men as the other disappeared back into a room and figured they were now going to find out just how badly Fenton had hurt his son.

Recognizing the look on the doctor's face, Officer Hardy caught his commanding officer's eye and shook his head. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

_**phx**_

Ushering the family into a small room, the doctor closed the door and asked them to be seated before starting.

Looking the three Hardy's in the face, he started, "Joseph is very sick. He needs a Pneumonectomy."

Both Frank and Gertrude turned to Laura when they heard her gasp…she knew what that was. And from the look on his mother's face, the teen knew it wasn't anything good.

"When he was brought in here two weeks ago, he had been suffering from a collapsed lung which we re-inflated and repaired. However…" his face became grew very grave, "as a result of this recent… aggravation…the tear has reopened and become infected."

Frank felt the blood draining out of his face as he started to understand even as Dr. Bates continued, "Normally we would try to repair the damage, treat the infection and hope for the best. However, given the extent of the re-injury and subsequent infection, I am afraid that that is not a real option. Joseph is not responding to the treatment and is continuing to get sicker as the infection grows. I have conferred with both Dr. Sidhu _and_ Dr. Graven and…"

Gertrude cut in briskly, "I know who Dr. Sidhu is…but who is this Graven fellow?"

"Sorry", Dr. Bates apologized sounding very tired, "Dr. Graven is a top Atlanta surgeon, world renowned for his work with lungs and respiratory illness and injury. Anyway, Dr. Sidhu was able to get hold of him and we talked to him extensively about Joseph's condition…"

"You need to take the lung", Laura said numbly cutting the doctor off and Frank felt his head swim. It was worst then he had suspected. Beside him, he heard his usually stoic aunt gasp, "His lung?"

"Yes", the doctor spoke softly as if to help cushion the blow, "I am afraid that if we don't, Joe won't be able to fight the infection and we will lose him. But it's your choice. We can continue treating and hope that he responds…but if he doesn't." The doctor didn't have to finish the sentiment. They knew that if Joe continued to get sicker…they might lose him.

For a few moments no one said anything and then clearing his throat the doctor tried to make them feel a little better, "He can still live a normal life…do most of the stuff he used to. There will be restrictions, of course, but once he adjusts and learns how to use the full capacity of his remaining lung…most people use only a fraction of their lungs…"

"Restrictions? What kind of restrictions?" Frank demanded as he tried to picture his brother never being able to play sports again, or run, or swim or…the images were paralyzing and he fought the surge of panic he was feeling even as the doctor started to answer, "The biggest one will be diving. I know that both you boys are avid divers…well with one lung…he can't dive anymore. The risk is too great…"

Suddenly a voice boomed over the loud speaker and with one look at his face, they knew who the call was about…Joe.

…_Code Blue ER 6… Code Blue ER 6. …Dr. Bates to ER 6…DR. Bates to ER 6…STAT_…

As Dr. Bates bolted for the door, Laura jumped to her feet and started screaming, "TAKE THE LUNG…TAKE THE LUNG…!"

Shaken, Frank stood numbly beside his mother and wondered when he would wake up. This couldn't be happening.

_**phx**_

A short time later Dr. Bates came back and looked at then wearily, "He's being taken upstairs for surgery. We can't wait any longer."

Laura sobbed as Frank inhaled sharply – now all they could do was wait.

_**phx**_

The night was long before the doctor was able to give them any more news on their loved ones.

"Fenton is out of surgery", Dr. Bates said softly as he came into the small waiting room. The emotionally drained family looked up and his heart went out to them. Sitting down next to Laura, he gave her a supportive hug, "and he's fine."

A collective sigh was quickly followed by Frank asking, "What about Joe? Anything on him?"

It had been a hard couple of hours for the family. Waiting…

After Joe had been revived, Dr. Sidhu rushed him into emergency surgery. And they hadn't heard anything since.

The doctor sighed and wished he had more information as he ran a hand through his white hair, "He's still in surgery. But that's a good sign…and Dr. Sidhu is a very skilled surgeon."

He knew he didn't really need to sing the doctor's praises as the family were well acquainted with his abilities, but he just wanted to reassure them.

"When can we see Dad?" Frank then asked sinking back down in his chair. It was almost midnight and he was exhausted after an emotionally long day. He couldn't even remember when the last time was that he had slept but right now that was a luxury he didn't want to afford himself – not until he knew that his brother was going to be all right.

A little voice in the back of his tired mind echoed…_but would he ever be all right again…would any of them?_

"He's in recovery. As long as he remains stable, we will move him back to his own room in a couple of hours. You can see him then," Dr. Bates said as he eyed each of the people critically, "Look why don't you try and get some sleep. You can go up to 610 North. It's ready for Joe."

Frank cringed. _Joe's regular room_.

"I don't think I could sleep", Laura said softly feeling guilty enough for the rest that was forced on her earlier but then she cast a weary glance at her son and sister-in-law. They were all that was left now as the rest of their friends had to go home but made them promise to call them with any news. Both Frank and Gertrude looked like they were ready to drop, "but I think you guys should. I've already had some earlier today…"

Frank started to argue but his mother shook her head firmly, "No, please. You need your strength. I will call you as soon as Joe comes out of surgery. Please…"

Gertrude stood up stiffly and snagged her nephew's arm as she said in an awkwardly gentle voice, "Come on Frankie…your mother's right. We have a lot of family to take care of so let's get some rest while we can. We will do this in shifts". Frank hesitated briefly before getting up – his aunt was right. Both his Dad and brother were in the hospital and would need as much strength as they could give them.

As he stood, he felt his legs almost buckle under him and he swayed precariously for a moment as Gertrude tightened her grip on his arm to keep him from falling, "You're not tired, eh?"

Chuckling softly, she pulled her exhausted nephew after her and up to the other floor.

Frank never remembered his head hitting the pillow. He was asleep long before that.

_**phx**_

Dr. Sidhu was surprised to see his colleague leaning against the wall outside the operating room.

"I thought you'd be gone by now", he said softly smiling wryly as the sound of his voice startled the other doctor who was asleep on his feet.

Dr. Bates jumped at the voice before regaining his composure and then turning bleary eyes on his friend he demanded, "How's Joseph?"

Sighing, the East Indian doctor indicated for him to follow him up to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. Although he wanted to go and talk to the family and let them know that their son was out of surgery, he wanted to talk to their physician first.

And while he himself did not drink coffee, he figured Dr. Bates could use a strong one and he waited until they were seated in the cafeteria before answering him. At such a late hour the place was empty and they weren't worried about being overheard.

"Not good," Sidhu said honestly, "We almost lost him in there…again. His body had undergone a number of terrible ordeals in the past year and this has compounded his problems."

"I know", Dr. Bates agreed sadly, "I often think if it were not for his indomitable will to live…he wouldn't have made it this far."

Dr. Sidhu nodded and didn't say anything for a few moments but the other man sensed he had something on his mind and encouraged him to voice it. Reluctantly, the older man spoke even more softly then usual, "Yes…but I am in fear that his will might have been as damaged as the lung I had to remove. Infected…and possibly beyond repair."

The Hardy's family doctor winced inwardly as the surgeon continued, "I cannot place my finger on…except to say it is a feeling I have…but tonight was different."

Dr. Bates remained quiet. He didn't know what to say.

After a few moments, Dr. Sidhu shrugged his shoulders, "I have had the unfortunate opportunity to have revived Joseph on several occasions in the past…including having to open his chest to massage the heart to beat…. Each time I could feel his urgency…his need for me to help him…_to save him_…but this time…" Dr. Sidhu blinked tears from his warm brown eyes as he felt himself succumbing to the overwhelming emotion that had gripped him in the operating room as he fervently worked to restart a stubborn heart, "but this time I felt like he didn't want me to…"

Dr. Bates felt a chill go over his body as the doctor finished sadly, "I fear his spirit is broken."

"What are you saying? That Joe might try and do something…again?" Dr. Bates shuddered as he recalled his young patient's suicide attempt in January…but Dr. Sidhu just shrugged, "No. I think it is worst then that. People commit suicide _because they care_…what do they do…if they don't?"

Neither man said anything…. neither man wanted to answer.

Finishing the rest of his coffee, the physician listened as the surgeon filled him in on Joe's condition. Then they got up to go and talk to the family.

Walking through the corridor, Dr. Bates frowned as he thought about their conversation. He was terrified to imagine what might happen if Dr. Sidhu was right and that Joe no longer cared about himself.

_What would Joe be without his heart?_

_**phx**_

Laura stood beside her husband's bed and watched his sleeping form. She had been standing in there for an hour now but it was if time had stood still.

_This can't be happening, _she thought as she stared at the bandage on his head and the paleness of his face, _how could I have not seen this?_

The steady beating of the heart monitor was hypnotic and as she stared at her husband's face, she was lost in the past…when times were simpler.

_They had just been a family. Sure Fenton wasn't around as much as most husbands and fathers, but he was very devoted to them and they cherished their time together. _

_Everything was so innocent…so white. _

_But then the detective bug bit the boys…and things had become gray._

_And then Joe died…and things became black_.

Reaching out she placed her hand gently on the side of his face and traced her fingers along his strong jaw and was once again struck by how much his oldest son favored him.

She thought about her oldest son. Frank. _How much more could he endure?_

Seeing him falter in the waiting room had intensified her concern over what toll this was taking on him. He had only gone away for a couple of days to end the relationship that he had thought would be forever…_to come back to this _– his father was in the hospital with a brain tumor and his brother was missing…and the worst had been presumed.

Laura was terrified that Frank would reach his breaking point…and she didn't know what she would do without him. It was only now as she stood in the hospital that she realized just much she depended on him…depended on his quiet strength. In a different way then she depended on her husband.

Fenton was their protector…their champion. But Frank…well Frank was always there.

Since the day he was born, her first was different then other babies. She had noticed it as soon as she looked in his little, perfect face the very first time and saw those intelligent dark brown eyes staring calmly back at her. The nurses' were all commenting on how beautiful he was and how unusual it was for a baby to be born with dark brown eyes. Most newborns had blue eyes. But while they talked, Laura had lain back in the hospital bed cradling the newborn child and gaining great comfort from him just being there…from him just being born.

And it had been the same ever since.

When Joe was born, Frank was an immeasurable help – even at this own tender age. Whenever the baby cried, he was right there to try and comfort him. He had even given up his own babyhood for his brother.

Laura smiled at that memory.

_Joey had been crying and Laura was at her wits end what to do with him. Frankie had always been an easy child who never made big draws on her but this new baby was different. From the beginning, he was fussy and demanding. And this one day she was just at her wits end._

_Her mother-in-law had given her a hard time after Frankie was born and Laura gave him a pacifier. Frankie's grandmother thought they were dirty little things that formed a nasty habit…so when Joey was born Laura was determined to not give him one. She had made that decision to appease Fenton's mother…certainly not for her own sanity!_

_19-month-old Frankie had been standing beside the bassinet for a while watching his little brother cry. _

_The phone rang and Laura stepped into the kitchen to answer it and almost immediately the baby stopped crying. Shaken by a sudden fear that Frankie had inadvertently done something to the baby, she hung up on her husband and raced back into the living room._

_Frankie was smiling when he saw her, "Baby face" he said pointing at the bassinet happily. _

_Laura looked down at the infant and almost passed out…in relief…and shook. Turning to her older baby, she gave him a big hug and told him the god honest truth, "Frankie you are the best big brother in the whole world!"_

_The baby in the bassinet cooed, as if in agreement, as it sucked contentedly on the 2nd hand pacifier. It was one of the first sacrifices that Frank had made for his baby brother. He gave him the pacifier out of his own mouth…_

Hearing the door open behind her, Laura pulled herself out of the reverie. It was Dr. Bates and Dr. Sidhu.

Laura didn't know if she was ready to hear what they were going to say and fought the urge to go and wake Frank up.

But then as she thought about all the times he had been the strength, she decided this time to let him sleep.

Let him have whatever comfort that that dark recess could give him for a little while longer.

Until he woke up, she could shoulder this by herself.

After all, she _was_ the Mom.

_**phx**_

Frank awoke with a start – where was he? And then he remembered and bolted up in the bed. He and his aunt had come up to the private suite that Joe was going to be placed in after his surgery and he was lying in the bed that his brother would soon occupy.

It was morning and looking at his watch, Frank threw himself out of bed in a panic. He had almost slept for 7 hours! _And where was Joe?_

"Take it easy big guy", he heard a familiar voice and saw Phil Cohen sitting in a chair a little way from the bed. Phil was reading a magazine.

Now Frank knew he had slept the sleep of the dead, as he had not heard Phil come into the room.

"W-what are you doing here?" Frank asked clearing his throat as it was dry from his sleep, "Where's Joe?" and then noticing a lack of his room mate, "Where's Aunt Gertrude?"

Phil held up his hand, "One at a time…I've been here since 7:00. I came over as soon as I woke up. Your Aunt is downstairs in your Dad's room."

"And Joe?" _The dreaded question._

A soft feminine voice behind him relived Phil as Laura pushed open the door and came into the room, "Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Frank said tucking his shirt back into his jeans, "How's Joe?"

"He's…", Laura broke off.

"Mom…what's wrong?" His dark eyes clouded in concern as he came to stand in front of her.

"Nothing", she said as she gave him a quick hug and then steeled herself to make the same report she had heard earlier, "Joe had a rough time in surgery but he made it…. they…they removed his right lung…" Frank closed his eyes and continued listening, "and re-stitched the incision. He's still in intensive care…on top of everything else he's developed pneumonia."

Frank thought about the barn where he had found his brother and swallowed back his anger at Chet. _Maybe if Chet had taken his brother to the hospital when he had found him…maybe…_

_That's not fair_…Frank chastised himself, _Chet would never do anything to knowingly harm Joe…_

But then as Frank thought about Iola he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore. _What if Chet didn't really forgive Joe for what had happened…although it wasn't his fault? What is Chet wanted Frank to know what it felt like to have a sister…or brother…torn from your world…?_

_What if…what if…_

"Frank….Frank?"

His mother's voice brought him back and he gave a heavy shuddering sigh and tried to focus on what she was saying, "…his body is covered in lacerations, bruises and welts presumably from the belt…. from the belt and whatever else he was hit with."

Laura found it even harder to say then to hear and she desperately tried not to break down in front of her son and his friend but she had seen Joe and this made it even harder, "they stitched a cut on his left cheekbone…his right wrist is broken…they have it in a cast…two of his ribs are cracked, three others are bruised…but luckily nothing was broken…"

As the list went on Frank thought he had only thought it but from the look on his mother and Phil's faces, he knew he had spoken it, "_Just what the hell did he do to him_?" and he apologized immediately, "I'm sorry Mom…"

His mother cut him off, "You don't need to apologize to me honey…you never need to. I've spent the last hour sitting in the ICU with your brother…wondering the same thing."

Frank didn't know what to say as his mother continued, "But what we have to focus on right now is the healing. The doctor's say there is a chance that your father will remember what happened…and what Joe will remember is still a mystery. But what happened to your brother wasn't by your father's choice. He…Oh Frank…" Laura broke down she couldn't help it. The last 24 hours had been too emotionally charged for her not too.

"I don't know what to do…" her whispered confessions sent chills down his spine as Frank didn't know what to say to her, "I don't know what to say to him…to either of them. "

Phil got up and left the room as Frank's mother collapsed into his chest and the teen wrapped his arms strongly around her – as if afraid that she too would be torn from his grasp by this monster that had stolen his father and brother away.

_**phx**_

"_N-no" The boy gasped as he writhed weakly against his father as the older man used his forearm to pin him against the wall, "p-please…no"._

_The plea fell on deaf ears as the father drove his fist into the abdomen again…and again…and again._

_The father couldn't stop…he was fueled by he look in the boy's face…he fed on the fear…the horror._

_The belt was lying on the floor…its usefulness fulfilled…_

_The feeling of his fist striking the boy over and over again…_

_The sickening sound of ribs cracking…_

Fenton Hardy's eyes bolted open and he gasped out loud.

Immediately someone was beside him but he was oblivious to the comfort they tried to offer him as he was frozen in shock…horror…and unnamed emotions. The boy had been Joe…the father had been him…the dream had been real.

Around him he could hear monitors beeping and people talking but he was oblivious to it all as one thought permeated his being _– I did it…I did it all…_

_**phx**_

Frank stared numbly down at the husk that was his brother. He had to double check the name on the bed to make sure it was really Joe as this person did not resemble his brother in any way except the blond hair the hung limply on his damp forehead.

He could hear the hiss of the machine as it breathed for his brother, forcing air in and out of the one remaining lung and he could see the pain on the pale face although it was lost in unconsciousness. And that bothered Frank more then any of the machines in the room or marks on the body…it was the look of pain on the face.

It wasn't the physical pain that the body relieved in the abyss of unconsciousness…it was the pain that comes from the soul and consumes even the abyss. And it was this pain that would consume them all.

Gently Frank picked up the hand that wasn't encased in plaster and leaned forward to kiss the hot forehead, "Hey kiddo…" Not knowing what else to say, Frank sagged into the chair beside the bed and just stared at his brother for a long time.

As much as he wished for his brother to wake up…yearned to see his vibrant blue eyes…another part of him was terrified for Joe to wake up.

For once Joe awoke they would be forced to face the pain that was bridled by his sleep.

Frank shivered as he remembered the haunted look on Joe's face after Paul Mitchell's attack and felt a sob rack his strong body as he felt like someone kicked him in the gut. It had taken a long time to get rid of that look the last time…would they be able to again?

A sound behind him shifted his gaze and he saw Dr. Sidhu come in. As if sensing what the younger man was thinking, the old man pulled up another chair and sat down beside him, "Do you mind?"

Frank shook his head although he did think it was strange for the doctor to come and sit down beside him. For a few moments neither man spoke and Frank just drew some comfort from his presence.

"Is he going to be all right?" Frank finally asked quietly. The old East Indian doctor didn't answer right away as he pondered this question and then he sighed, "Yes."

Frank looked at him wondering why it had taken the man so long to answer if he was sure that Joe was going to be all right and Dr. Sidhu, as if anticipating the unasked question continued softly, "This will not be an easy recovery…unlike the rest, " Frank paled hardly considering the last year to be "easy", "when the monster attacked your father's mind and raised his fist against his own flesh…it did more then what we can fix in surgery. It has attacked the place where your brother's strength lives…his home."

Frank listened as the doctor continued, "Joe's body will heal. I will see to that. I have not worked so hard to let him go that easily. But his mind…his spirit…that will be for his family to heal."

"How do we do that?" Frank asked quietly wondering if it would involve asking Mrs. Vanderende, Joe's therapist, to move in with them.

Dr. Sidhu, as if he had heard Frank's consideration, stood up and smiled at the youth, "Not the way you are thinking."

"How?" Frank repeated standing up beside the doctor who then moved to stand in front of him.

"With this", he placed his hands gently on Frank's shoulders, "and this", he said even softer as he removed one of his hands and placed it on Frank's chest, "Your strength and your heart. Let the therapist heal his mind but it is up to you…and your mother…and your father, to rebuild his spirit…his soul."

Frank didn't know what to say, as he wasn't sure what the doctor was talking about. He couldn't recall him being so cryptic before.

Dr. Sidhu gave Joe a thorough checking over before he was satisfied and giving Frank's shoulder a quick squeeze of encouragement he reminded him, "Just remember you are never alone…now it is your job to remind your brother of that."

And then he was gone leaving Frank feeling like he had somehow gotten onto a rerun of "Kung Fu". But it strengthened his conviction – Joe would be okay…and he was going to make sure of it.

_**phx**_

Fenton felt someone holding his hand and opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he immediately heard someone ask and it took him a moment to place the voice. It was his sister.

"Ger-trude", he struggled to say, as his mouth was dry. Immediately he was given a small sip of water.

"Just a little sip…we don't want you getting sick", Gertrude admonished gently as it pained her to see her brother looking so weak and sickly. Fenton had been many things in his life but those were two words she never would have acquainted with him.

Fenton swallowed the water gratefully before leaning his head back against the bed. His hand moved up to scratch on itch on the side of his head and he was surprised to find his head wrapped in a bandage. He looked wonderingly at Gertrude, "What…?" his question cut off as a memory assaulted him and his eyes widened in horror.

…_Dad…please…no…_

Joe.

"Where's Joe?" he demanded trying to sit up. Gertrude gently pushed him back down as she rang the buzzer for the nurse. This was the second time Fenton has awoken since his surgery.

The first time he was barely conscious before becoming agitated and they had to give him a sedative to calm him down and Gertrude didn't want a repeat of that one.

"Fenton calm down…Joe's all right", Gertrude thought it was okay to say that…after all Joe was okay…now. She just failed to mention that he was 'barely' okay.

He was alive. That counted for something.

"I…need…to see him", Fenton gasped out as he was assaulted by images. Each one more terrifying…_he could feel the belt as it hung it loosely in his grip…he heard the sound of it as it hit his son…he could see the look on Joe's face as the belt swung relentlessly…again…and again…and again…he tried to look away but he couldn't…his mind was a mask of uncomprehending anger as he sought to drive the vividness from those wide blue eyes…_

_Again…and again…and again…_

"Fenton calm down", Gertrude repeated louder as he continued to get upset.

She heard the door opening and a nurse rushed in followed by Dr. Bates. Fenton was thrashing in the bed as he tried to get away from the horrible images and the doctor had just drawn up the injection of the tranquilizer when the door behind them opened again.

"Dad?" The sound of Frank's voice paralyzed the visions as Fenton sought out the origin of the voice…_it was Frank_.

"Frank?" He gasped daring to believe his own eyes. And then he averted his son's gaze…he couldn't look at him.

Frank just stared dully at his father. His mother had come back down to sit with Joe and he decided to see if his aunt wanted anything in the cafeteria as he went to get a coffee. The boy had not been expecting to see his father awake…least of all in the agitated state he was in when the door opened.

And now came the problem.

Fenton couldn't look Frank in the face for shame. He was ashamed that he never had the power to stop himself from hurting Joe…and Frank couldn't look his father in the face for guilt. He was feeling guilty because he blamed his father although he knew the circumstances behind the abuse. It was a diseased mind that attacked his brother…

Still his father was the vessel and a tiny part of him wondered why he hadn't been able to control himself…. and that made Frank feel even guiltier.

Gertrude felt the awkwardness between the father and son and she understood it. Although she was glad that Frank had shown up when he did if nothing else to keep Fenton from having to be sedated again.

As the two shifted uncomfortably, Dr. Bates gave Fenton a checkout and then said tiredly, "Well I'm calling it a night…day…whatever. I will be back later to see how you're doing. Fenton…", he spoke directly to the man, "you need to rest. This has not been an easy thing for anyone…but right now you need to rebuild yourself first before you can be of any use to your son", and then flashing a glance at Frank, "to either of your sons". And then with a quick good-bye to Gertrude he left to get some sleep.

Fenton heard him and knew he was right but it didn't make it any easier – and he was so worried about Joe.

"How's…Joe?" he asked wearily. The adrenlin rush he received with the flashbacks was now over and he was feeling the tiredness overtaking him again. His body needed to rest…to heal.

Gertrude looked at Frank. As much as she wanted to protect her brother from the truth for now…she knew it was not her place. Not when his son was here. And then Frank surprised her.

"He's fine", Frank lied, "Get some rest. I'm going for a coffee". Frank avoided looking at his aunt but he heard her let out a relived breath. He had no idea why he didn't tell his father just how sick Joe was but he just knew that right now that wasn't going to help anyone.

And he was reminded of Dr. Sidhu's words that _it would take them all_…not just him or his mother…to help Joe. So he needed his father to get well fast.

And if that meant keeping him in the dark about how seriously he injured Joe…then he could do that for now. Let him have one more peaceful sleep…the truth would be known soon enough.

_**phx**_

It was hard to breath. That was the first thing Joe noticed. The second thing was that he was warm and dry.

He wasn't really sure where he was…but right now he didn't really care. As long as he wasn't in pain…he would accept it.

Heaven? Hell? Somewhere in between? He didn't really care.

Without even trying to open his eyes, Joe let himself drift away again. All he knew was that it was hard to breath.

_**phx**_

Frank sat in the cafeteria staring at the black coffee for a long time. He wasn't really thinking of anything but was still startled when he heard his name.

Blinking, he looked up and smiled weakly when he saw Phil coming towards him, "Hey we were wondering where you were."

"We?" asked Frank confused. He didn't see anyone else with Phil.

"Yes…us…your friends", Phil said lightly as he sat down with Frank, "Biff, Tony and Vanessa are in Joe's room. I saw your aunt and she said you had come up here to get a coffee…an hour ago so I thought I would see if you were okay".

_An hour ago_, Frank echoed. Had he sat here that long?

"A guy from Family Services is here", Phil said watching Frank. His friend seemed surprised until he remembered that his father had assaulted Joe and they would have been notified. And this sent a new chill down his spine _– they might try and take Joe away_!

"Where are they? What did they want?" Frank demanded hastily getting up from the chair and heading back downstairs to the ICU. He needed to make sure Joe was still here.

"I don't know really. I just know that when your aunt came upstairs she seemed pretty upset and that's when she told me you had come up here a long time ago", Phil confessed still a bit rattled at seeing Frank's stoic aunt so unnerved.

"Where's my aunt now?" Frank asked heading into the stairwell. It would take too long to wait for the elevator.

"Joe's room", Phil said racing to keep up with him.

Frank changed his mind and opened the door to the 6th floor. He would go and see his aunt first.

"Aunt Gertrude", he said opening the door and going into the private suite that Joe would be moved to…eventually.

Gertrude had been sitting down at the table and when she looked up at him, his heart caught in his throat. She looked terrified. Biff and Tony stood by the window as Vanessa had been trying to comfort the distraught woman.

"What's wrong?" he demanded as she got up and he gave her a big hug.

"They want to take Joe away", Gertrude admitted through sniffles and Frank almost passed out – it was as bad as he thought. Behind them, he heard the stifled gasp of his friends as Vanessa said, "no" and covered her mouth quickly.

Gertrude continued as she sat back down heavily at the table, "Although they know about the tumor, they still think it is best…if Joe is removed from the house until…until they complete their investigation."

Frank was floored, "Their investigation? This is a government agency…it could take months!"

"But Joe is almost 18", Vanessa said desperately. Could this get any worst?

"They know…but it doesn't matter since he is still 17, right now!' Gertrude said back sobbing openly now. This would kill Fenton, she was sure of it.

Frank was at a loss. He had no idea what to say…or what to do as he traded anxious glances with each of his friends.

A second later he tore out of the room and raced down the hall. He needed to see his brother.

_**phx**_

Joe could hear voices around him. They seemed upset…one of them seemed to be getting more and more upset as the conversation continued. That one voice sounded familiar to him….

Struggling against the comfortable embrace of unconsciousness Joe fought the urge to go back into the darkness…that one voice was distressed.

Blinking and moaning softly, he needed to open his eyes. He now recognized that one voice…it was his mother.

Something was upsetting her...the other voice. Joe needed to find out what was wrong.

His mother needed him.

Groaning louder he struggled to force his lids open and the voices, alerted to his impending consciousness, became quiet and he felt someone softly stroking his face and calling his name.

_Joe…Joe_…

It still hurt to breath and he almost gave up…._ When you are too tired to go on, I will pick you up and carry you…_

He opened his eyes.

_**phx**_

Frank burst into the ICU.

His mother and a man he didn't recognize were standing over Joe and he could hear his mother saying his brother's name. _Was Joe waking up?_

Something tore at his chest and he reached the bed in time to see the slightest hint of vibrant blue peering out between swollen lids. But those blue eyes caught his gaze and held it…for a second…before they turned towards their mother.

The question was on his brother's face as he then turned to look at the man who was distressing his mother. He tried to speak but his throat was hoarse and sore and it was the first time that Frank noticed the ventilator was gone. They must have taken it off just after he left to get the coffee.

"Honey…don't try to speak…" his mother said softly and Joe swallowed painfully in agreement. And then his eyes sought out the strange man who promptly introduced himself.

"Well hello Joseph. My name is Bruce Dustin and I work for the Child Services branch of the Social Services Department. And I am here to make sure that no one else hurts you."

Joe flinched.

"Joe", Frank said swiftly moving beside his brother's bed and placing a hand protectively on his arm as he leaned forward to brush the hair out of his face, "how are you feeling?"

With some difficulty, he tried to move his arm away from Frank as he didn't want anyone touching him. Frank's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the movement and immediately removed his hand. He was hurt but tried not to show it.

Licking his lips, Joe tried to speak again but by this time the head nurse had arrived and she pulled everyone away from her patient, "Please only one person at a time…two of you have to leave!"

Mr. Dustin protested and pulled out his ID, "I'm sorry, I really have to insist on staying…to make sure that his family doesn't try and coerce him into anything."

Joe closed his eyes wearily as he heard his mother and his brother's reactions to that! He was so tired and he really did not want them arguing and the nurse, without further ado, grabbed both Frank and Mr. Dustin by the arm.

"OUT…all of you!" she said angrily pulling them towards the door. Laura dared a glance back at her younger son before following the nurse, Frank and Mr. Dustin out of the ICU as a younger nurse went over to check on Joe.

And then the head nurse turned on them heatedly, "In case you haven't noticed but this is the _Intensive Care unit_ and I will not tolerate such behavior! That boy in there is still very ill and it is not helping him in any way to hear you carry on about this. Now…" she said sternly, "Joe will be moved up to his room in the next half an hour…you can wait for him there BUT," she wanted to make sure they were in complete understanding on this, "if I hear or see anything like what just happened now, I will bar all three of you from seeing him." Leaving them standing stunned in the hallway, she went back into the ICU to see how the patient was doing…this was going to be a long shift.

_**phx**_

Joe groaned quietly as they moved him from the gurney to the bed. His whole body ached and for some reason he was still having some trouble breathing. It felt like he couldn't take a deep enough breath and he found himself almost panting as he tried to take in enough oxygen.

He was finally stable enough to be moved to his room but everyone had been asked to leave until Dr. Sidhu had a chance to talk to him – even his family. The doctor was aware of the complexity of what was going on with the Social Services Department and the family as he had spoken extensively with Mr. Dustin about Fenton's malady and whether or not this contributed to what happened.

Dr. Sidhu wasn't very impressed with the young man who seemed to not be listening to anything he was saying.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked his patient after making sure he was settled down comfortably. He noticed the panting and was a bit concerned about his quick pulse.

"Sore", Joe said breathlessly. He had finally been allowed something to drink and had found his voice.

The doctor nodded knowingly, not really expecting anything different, "You need to relax and try to breath deeply", the physician advised and then spent a few minutes helping Joe to take deep breaths to fill the lung with oxygen. As Joe concentrated on taking deep breaths, he could feel the tension in his body reducing and he stopped panting.

Once Joe seemed to be relaxed and breathing easier, Dr. Sidhu started to tell him about his injuries and about the Pneumonectomy. The teen lay back in his bed and listening without really hearing. He didn't want to deal with any of this and kept desperately wishing it were some sort of bad dream. But then as he heard the doctor telling him about removing the lung, he felt a tear slide down his cheek and hastened to brush it away.

Dr. Sidhu saw and his heart ached. He wished there was something he could do to take away some of the pain and then he realized there was, "Joseph, I think you need to know something."

The young man didn't say anything so the doctor continued, "Your father had a brain tumor…" he spoke for a few more minutes about the tumor and the effect it had had on his father but Joe scarcely heard him.

_A brain tumor_? Joe was shocked and kept repeating it over and over to himself. _You father had a brain tumor…_

After a few minutes when the doctor had finished talking Joe asked, "Is he all right?"

"He will be", the doctor confirmed, "however he will have to stay in here for a week or so. As will you."

Joe nodded glumly. That suited him just fine because right now he wasn't feeling up to doing anything more challenging then breathing or sleeping…

Closing his eyes he said softly, "What does that guy want?"

Dr. Sidhu knew immediately whom he was referring to, "Mr. Dustin? I think he wants to talk to you about what happened."

Joe opened his eyes a bit surprised, "Why?"

The doctor was a bit taken aback by the question – did Joe not remember what happened? He had not questioned the boy yet but had just figured that he did remember, "Don't you remember what happened to you?"

"Of course I do…" Joe said sounding tired and irritated, "but you said that…Dad…had a…tumor…" He was beginning to gasp again as he forgot to take deep breaths and the doctor immediately placed a hand on his arm to calm him down, "Breath deeply…feel your diaphragm go all the way down into your stomach."

Joe did as he was told and then asked frustrated, "Will…it…always be…so hard?"

Sidhu smiled sympathetically and shook his head, "No it just takes a little while to get used to. But I will have a physiotherapist come and see you. She will help you learn abdominal breathing and show you some exercises to help your body adjust. Like anything else, it will need to be learned but then it will become routine."

Giving Joe a reassuring pat on the arm, "I promise you. Anyway, there are a couple of pretty anxious people outside who want to see you…do you feel up to visitors?"

Joe nodded as he continued working to use his diaphragm like a bellows, pulling air into the deepest part of his lung.

Moments later, Frank, his mother and Mr. Dustin hurried back into the room, relived to see Joe.

_**phx**_

A week later, Joe sat in his hospital bed and stared out the window. He couldn't really see anything but it was better then just sitting there staring at the walls.

Everything had finally been worked out between the Social Services Department and his family. As the police weren't laying any charges due to mitigating circumstances, largely based on Joe's reluctance to have anything to do with it all, Mr. Dustin had finally left them in peace and the threat of him being sent to a foster home was removed.

Frank poked his head into the room and grinned, "Hey kiddo you almost ready to bust out of here?"

"I suppose", came the lackluster reply and although it was hard, Frank didn't let the lack of enthusiasm damper his smile. He was now coming to understand what Dr. Sidhu meant when he said that Frank would need his strength.

While not completely catatonic, Joe had withdrawn from them and it was very hard not to get frustrated as he refused to talk to them more beyond being civil.

Coming into the room, Frank plunked a knapsack on the bed, "I brought you some clothes to wear home."

Joe didn't say anything as he just sat in the bed and stared out the window. He knew what Frank wanted…what they all wanted but he couldn't give it to them. Not yet…maybe not ever.

For a few moments neither brother spoke and Frank was starting to really dislike this change in his brother. He knew Joe was dealing with a lot but he didn't understand why once again, he was being shut out. It was driving him crazy that no matter how much ground he thought he gained with his brother, whenever something else happened, Joe would withdraw from him again.

"Excuse me", the sound of someone in the doorway drew both brother's to it as a big black woman that Frank didn't recognize stood in the doorway, "Is this Joe Hardy's room?" She obviously wasn't a nurse.

"Can I help you?" Frank asked worried that maybe she was a reporter or another social worker but then Joe spoke past him, "I'm Joe."

The woman cast a searching glance at Frank as she stepped into the room. Behind her were two young girls – one was about 5 or 6 with her hair in a million little braids and a big bright smile, while the older girl, obviously a young teen maybe 12 or 13, glared at him with that inherent "this-is-all-too-boring-for-me-look".

The younger girl came up to Joe with a small box in her hands, "I'm Rainy", she said sweetly as she held out the box, "this is for you".

Joe took the box, "Thank you" he said softly before turning his gaze back at the woman. He knew who she was instantly. Her son looked like her in the eyes, "Hi Mrs. Todd…how's Sean?"

"He's doing fine", Mrs. Todd smiled widely as she stepped closer to the bed and Frank shrank back giving them some space, "thanks to you."

Joe blushed and she continued, "If you hadn't went looking for him when you did…or"

The blond Hardy reached out with his good hand and grasped hers tightly in it as he said fervently, "Hey you don't have to thank me", and then as he saw the unshed tears in her eyes, "Sean's my friend. The only thing that matters is that I did find him. _Please_ don't torture yourself with what'ifs – they aren't good for anything."

Frank was astonished. That was the most he had heard his brother say in a week!

"It's just that you sometimes forget how important someone is too to you…until you almost lose them", she continued dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. It had been a hard couple of days.

A shadow passed over Joe's face but he quickly hid it and smiled at the other girl, "You must be Tabitha. Your brother tells me about you".

The girl looked suspiciously at him, "Oh yeah…what's he say?"

Joe grinned and for one moment he looked like the brother that Frank once knew, "Only that every gray hair on his head is named 'Tabitha'."

This made everyone laugh and Frank was happy that the Todd's had stopped in. For a little while anyway, they forgot about everything else as Mrs. Todd began regaling them with stories of mischief Sean used to get into when he was younger.

But finally she looked at the time and announced they had to go, "Sean wanted to come by and see you but he's still not back to himself yet so I told him to wait…and we would come instead. Plus I just wanted to make sure you're okay and tell you that if you ever need anything, you can call us. And I mean it. You're a good kid, Joe."

With that she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead and then left with the two girls in tow. Tabitha was still scowling but Rainy waved and they could hear her saying goodbye even after the door closed.

Joe leaned back in the bed and stared at the small box.

"Well are you going to open it?" Frank asked praying that Joe didn't slip into his new persona but he wasn't so lucky.

Sighing, Joe opened the lid and looked down. Frank heard him gasp slightly as his hands started to shake. Growing worried he got up to look in the box.

Inside it was a small pin with an angel on it. The caption on the little piece of cardboard that it was attached to said "GUARDIAN ANGEL PIN". A small note was tucked in beside the pin and Joe opened it and read it before letting Frank see it.

It was a simple note.

All it said was:

_We all have guardian angels watching over us. _

_Thank you for covering the nightshift for Sean's. _

Frank looked at his brother who was fingering the pin gently as he traced the outline of the angel with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Joe closed his eyes and nodded his head and then a few minutes later he sighed softly, "So what do you think happened to mine?"

"What?' Asked Frank caught off guard. While he didn't like how silent his brother had become, he was getting used to it and was a bit shocked when Joe just made a comment right out of the blue.

"My guardian angel", Joe clarified with his eyes still closed as he clutched the pin in his hands, "if I was covering the nightshift for Sean's…who was covering mine?"

Frank had no idea what to say. And Joe as if sensing his brother's complete bafflement opened his eyes and stared at him with sad, vibrant blue eyes that burned right through Frank's own brown ones, "it's okay big brother…I'm just kidding".

But then as he saw relief flood Frank's face, he turned his head away.

He didn't need to hear any answer to know the truth… _his angel had abandoned him as well_.

_**phx**_

After Frank left, Joe did the hardest thing in his life. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number and waited for the ringing to be answered.

A second later he heard the familiar voice and after hearing the greeting, Joe cleared his throat and said quietly, "Chet…it's Joe."

_**phx**_

Two hours later, Frank walked in through the all too familiar hospital doors. His mother and aunt were with him. They were coming to take Joe home.

A nurse called out to them just as they opened the door on 610 North, "Mr. Hardy…!"

As Frank turned to the nurse he heard his mother gasp and quickly turned back to Joe's room…it was empty.

"That's what I was trying to tell you", the nurse said her eyes full of compassion, "…your son has already been discharged…he left a little while ago".

"What?" Gertrude demanded recovering first, "Discharged? Where'd he go?"

The nurse couldn't look at the family as she handed them a plain white envelope and said quietly, "He left this for you."

Frank opened the envelope and read it. Closing his eyes he leaned back against the hospital wall and passed the note to his mother.

Trembling, she read it and without even looking at her, he knew what the look was on her face. He opened his eyes and took the note back from Gertrude as she finished reading it, "Aunt Gertrude, can you please take Mom home?"

Gertrude nodded as she made herself be strong for her family. Until Fenton was home with his family again, she needed to be their strength. And as she thought about the letter, she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

_I know that is what you want me to do. But I can't. Not yet._

_Don't worry about me. I will be fine._

_I'm sorry._

_Joe_

_PS – Frank, please don't be mad at Chet. He only did what I asked him to do. He is a good friend. You can be mad at me, if you want._

_**phx**_

He quickly figured out who had picked up Joe after getting a description from the nurse…it was Chet.

Frank bit back tears as he thought about the note. Joe's handwriting had gotten shaky towards the end and he knew that it was because he was feeling guilty over Frank being pissed at Chet.

_Stupid kid_, he thought affectionately as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot, _always thinking of other people._

He knew that he had been hard on Chet and he regretted that. But he had been under so much stress and he was terrified that he was going to lose Joe. He needed to apologize to Chet about that but he needed to talk to Joe first.

_**phx**_

Mrs. Morton opened the door and didn't seem surprised at all to see Frank standing there, "Is Joe here?"

She smiled sadly at him and opened the door wider to let him in, "Have a seat, I'll bring him down."

As Frank sat at the kitchen table, he heard her go upstairs and then her talking quietly to someone. For a few moments, he was afraid that Joe wasn't going to come down but then he heard the sound of someone on the stairs and knew it wasn't Chet's mother.

"Hey Frank", Joe said quietly as he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table across from his brother.

"Hey Joe", Frank said back feeling a bit awkward as he wasn't sure how to begin.

But then Joe cleared his throat and began to talk…

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy lay in his hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. Physically he was feeling a lot better then he had in a long time. But emotionally, he was a shattered man.

Since the tumor had been removed, he was remembering glimpses of what had happened during the blackout periods. The doctor had told him that they did not know if he would ever remember everything that had happened…and considering everything…that might be a blessing.

But Fenton wanted to know it all…he needed to know. He was a detective. He solved mysteries for a living and he refused to believe that he would not be able to solve his own.

Closing his eyes, he saw the confusion and terror on his son's eyes as he punched him in the face. Fenton felt raging nausea and grabbed the call button just as he got violently sick…_maybe some things would be better left unknown…_

_**phx**_

Joe turned sorrowful blue eyes onto Frank as he said softly, "I'm sorry Frank…but I can't come home. I don't feel safe there."

Frank stared dumbfounded at his brother – he had no idea what to say to him. As much as he wanted his brother…needed his brother to come home, he also knew that Joe needed to feel safe…but that didn't make it any easier.

"I don't understand", he said finally, forcing himself to hold his brother's gaze, "It wasn't Dad…it was the tumor."

Joe had a flash back to his father throwing him across the desk and he winced as he could plainly see the look on his father's face. Swallowing dryly he forced the image out of his head, "See that's the problem…_the tumor? Dad?_ I have trouble telling them apart."

_Oh my god_, Frank thought, had things really gotten to bad that Joe didn't know how much his father loved him and how destroyed he was about this. Frank was terrified that if Joe didn't come home, he would lose them both – his brother to fear…his father to guilt.

"Where are you going to stay?" He asked huskily a few minutes later when he realized that arguing with his brother was the last thing he wanted to do.

Joe stared straight a head for a few moments before answering, "Here with Mr. and Mrs. Morton. They said I could stay in Iola's old room".

Frank was horrified – the last thing that Joe needed to do was stay in the shrine of his dead girlfriend. He knew that the Morton's had left everything the way it was the day Iola died…but Joe, as if reading his thoughts smiled weakly, "Don't worry big bro, I won't be sleeping in satin and lace…Mrs. Morton moved all of Iola's stuff out. They put a new bed in there and Mr. Morton painted the room…it will be fine…_I will be fine_."

Frank just stared at him like he was a stranger. There was nothing to say.

_**phx**_

After Frank left Joe went to his new room and closed the door. Lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes and broke down. Every sob sent hitches of pain like of shards of glass through his tormented body as the lung tried to keep up with the emotion.

Joe wanted so much to go home with Frank and feel safe in the embrace of his family…all of them. His brother. His mother. _His father_.

But he wasn't strong enough…and giving himself into his great grief, Joe Hardy cried himself to sleep.

_**phx**_

Outside in the hallway, Chet heard his friend and wanted desperately to comfort him but as he reached out to knock on the door, his mother appeared and gently grabbed his hand.

"No", she said softly although her heart broke as she could hear Joe sobbing through the closed door, "he needs this."

Putting an arm around his shoulder, Catherine Morton led her son downstairs.

_**phx**_

Late that night Frank lay in his bed and felt the hot tears streaming down his face. His family was torn apart and there was nothing he could about it. Down the hall he could hear his mother's sobs although he knew she was trying to keep him from hearing.

He couldn't even begin to understand how Joe was feeling…but that was probably good since he still couldn't make sense of his own feelings about everything. His father had almost killed his brother and yet he understood…he understood because it wasn't his father…it was the tumor.

But then Frank felt a coldness wash over him and he suddenly got an understanding, like a jab of pain, of what Joe might be thinking…_an excuse_…that was what the tumor was! And he himself had even given it to his brother…_an excuse_.

No, they needed to look further then that if they wanted to heal their family. They needed to address the underlying insecurity that was slowly destroying their family like a cancer…Gerry Moore. In death he was doing the one thing that he had sought in life…to take away one the most important things in Fenton Hardy's life …his son.

Joe.

There were hidden doubts about Joe's paternity and he saw it in both his father's eyes in the hospital room and then again in Joe's eyes tonight. Both were wondering the same question: would Fenton have been able to stop himself from hurting Joe _if_ there was no question of who his father was? Or was that one iota of doubt enough of a crack to allow the poison, like a seed that falls into a crack in a boulder, to grow and fester until it overcame them all?

Getting out of bed, Frank walked quietly though the bathroom and stood in the doorway to his brother's room. The room was engulfed in darkness and Frank stood there for a long time thinking about his brother and everything that had happened since last summer when that one night before his 17th birthday, Joe was stolen away and their lives were forever changed.

And now almost a year later, it had happened again.

As Frank slowly turned to leave the room, his hand reached over and turned on the light…

After all, Joe was afraid of the dark…

_**phx**_

Andrea Bender sat down in the attic and stared at the picture in her hands. It had the look of one that had been lovingly held a lot over the years. She stared at the two people in the picture and absently reached up to fix her own hair. And then she ran her fingers across the picture as she closed her eyes and went back in time…

"_You look beautiful tonight", he said huskily as he held her close and sucked in her smell. She was wearing the perfume he had brought her and he was the happiest man in the world. He wished he could scream it out from the rooftops, "ANDREA NORWOOD IS MINE WORLD…ALL MINE!"_

_But he couldn't…they couldn't…_

_Andrea felt his heart beating through his chest and wiped a bitter tear from her eye – she hated it like this. She hated having to be careful…to be in the shadows…to be the shadow…but as much as she hated it, she loved him more._

_And for him she would remain unseen. For she would rather be that, then not be anything at all._

Opening her eyes, Andrea stared back down at the two people. How young…how foolish…

Then picking up an outdated newspaper, she sighed longingly at the man on the front page – even after all these years, she still loved him…she was still his shadow.

Laying it back down in the box with some other pictures and memorabilia that she had kept hidden over the years, she taped the lid shut and marked on the side in black permanent marker, "MOM'S ROOM."

She had taught Vanessa since she was a child to respect other people's privacy and knew that the girl wouldn't open the box. And then sighing, she stacked the box up with the other ones for the movers and headed downstairs.

Pausing outside her daughter's room, Andrea quietly opened the door and peered inside. Vanessa was in a deep sleep.

Silently crossing the room, she fixed the blanket over her child and then stared down at her for a few moments. Vanessa was so beautiful and looked so peaceful…

No…Vanessa must never know…

Andrea would do whatever she needed to do to protect her daughter…e_ven if it was from her own father_.

After all – what is in a name? 

_**phx**_

The woman unlocked her apartment door and slipping off her shoes she sighed in relief. She had been on her feet for the past 16 hours and now all her body wanted to do was rest. Well…rest, spend some time with the cat…and watch some TV.

Pausing by the fridge long enough to grab a soda, the woman picked up the remote, flicked on the television and flopped down on the couch. It had been a long two weeks and she felt so out of tune with the world as she had been working almost 16 hours a day since Beatrice quit.

Flipping the channels she paused briefly as a familiar name caught her attention: _Hardy_.

Turning up the volume she listened to the news report.

…_a week after Fenton Hardy collapsed at the police station after being accused of murdering his son, Joseph Hardy, the famous Private Investigator has been released from the hospital. Undisclosed sources report Mr. Hardy has undergone surgery to remove a tumor that was putting pressure on his brain…pressure that is believed to be responsible for the unsolicited attack on his son. Joseph Hardy has also been released from the hospital after emergency surgery…_

The woman sat up in shock as the news report showed Fenton Hardy being wheeled out of the hospital followed by a picture of his son, Joe. It was the picture that elicited her response - _he looked just like Gerry!_

Forgetting her exhaustion she hastily ran to the box where she kept the old phone bills…she knew she'd find the number there. She had to call…it couldn't be ignored any longer.

"AHA!", she cried loudly scaring the cat that had been supervising her efforts. Ignoring the time, she dialed the number with shaking fingers and waited for the phone to be answered, "Mr. Hardy? My name is Audri Moore…I'm Gerry Moore's wife…widow. We need to talk!"

_**phx**_

"So has anyone decided what we can do for the graduating class yet?" Mr. Convoy's voice carried thru the class, "the graduation exercise is less then a month away…and we need to prepare."

His eyes roamed the students for a few moments, resting briefly on the sullen blond haired boy in the back. It still bothered him that he couldn't go ahead with the play that he had been planning but there was nothing he could do about that now.

"No suggestions? _Nothing_?" he asked in disbelief raising his voice a bit to grab the attention of a couple of the students who were busy chatting among themselves…and then his eyes settled back on Joe who was sitting at his desk staring down at his hands, "What about you Mr. Hardy? Do you have any idea what we can replace the play with?"

All heads turned to look at Joe who wished he could just shrink away. It was his first day back at school and although he looked a lot better then he had a week ago, he was still fairly colorful. He could feel everyone looking at him. They knew what his father did to him and he could feel their pity as they watched him squirm under Mr. Convoy's scrutiny.

Beside him, Sean Todd bristled. While he didn't know the whole story behind the "Romeo and Juliet" thing, he didn't like the teacher putting his friend on the spot. Especially since it was his first day back at school!

"Mr. Convoy…"Biff Hooper's voice startled Joe although he knew his best friend was also sitting beside him, "why don't we make some sort of time capsule for them or something?"

Biff felt Joe's relief and thanked whatever power had just whispered that little thought into his mind.

Like Sean, he had been angry at Mr. Convoy's singling out of Joe…particularly because _he did_ know what had happened at the play, and had desperately sought out an idea to draw the attention away from his friend.

Joe was still going through hell…just breathing was sometimes a challenge! The last thing he needed was for an unspoken accusation to hang over his head…_you took away my play…now give me something else…_

Mr. Convoy looked shocked for a moment but as other students began to build on the idea, his eyes lit up – it would be wonderful…maybe not as much as the play…but still wonderful!

By the end of class, the students had decided to go behind the seniors' backs and approach the families for items to put in the time capsule. And then each student picked a senior to put together a collage of memories and pictures of…this was going to be great!

"Thanks", Joe murmured as the three boys left the room. Biff and Sean subconsciously fell onto either side of their friend as if sensing his need to feel safe. Joe was still having a hard time and if the dark circles under his eyes bore any testimony, he was also exhausted. Mentally and physically.

Frank was waiting by Joe's locker as usual and his friends said a quick goodbye and headed out to their respective vehicles both understanding they were not needed. Frank was here.

"Hey how was class?" Frank asked trying to sound causal but Joe could tell this was beginning to take its toll on him as well. It was just something else he could add to the mountain on his shoulders but there was really nothing he could for him right now. All his energy was taken up with just breathing.

Dr. Sidhu had told him that with time his body would adjust and he would learn how to automatically take the deep breathes that were required for this lung to do the job of two…_but it was hard when all you could think about was the look on your father's face as he beat you into semi consciousness…_

"Joe?" the sound of his brother's voice brought him back to reality and he could see the anxiousness in his dark brown eyes…_such much like Dad's_…Joe shivered and nodded without saying anything.

After grabbing the books he needed for homework, Joe slammed the door and let Frank walk him to the parking lot where Chet was waiting. This was the hardest part of all – instead of going back home with him; Joe was going to the Morton's farm with Chet…again.

Frank wanted so much to grab this shadow and shake Joe out of it…it was just so hard.

"Hi Frank", Chet said giving him a reassuring smile when he saw the agonized look on the older Hardy's face, "I'll take good care of him."

"Thanks" Frank said softly as he wished he could at least touch Joe and give him a hug…but he knew that was impossible. Not yet.

_A brother…for a sister_…Frank thought glumly as he watched Chet's jalopy pull away from the school. And then shaking his head, he started back towards his own Envoy.

"FRANK!" a familiar voice called out to him making his turn just as he unlocked the door. It was Glenna Vanderende, Joe's therapist. She was hurrying towards him.

"Hi Mrs. Vanderende", Frank greeted politely.

"How are you doing?" she asked with genuine concern. Glenna had spoken to Joe while he was in the hospital and again at the Morton's house and she understood how tormented the family was. She also knew that right now it was better if Joe didn't come home…until _he_ felt ready.

"Fine", Frank lied and then smiled as he saw her scowl, "okay…lousy".

"That's to be understood. This is hard for everyone", she said sighing, "but it will get better."

"Will it?" Challenged Frank, "honestly? Because right now I'm not really feeling the love."

Glenna laughed at him. She always liked Frank, "You have to expect that this is going to take time. Joe has barely had time to recover from anything…but it will, I promise."

Something about her, made Frank really want to believe. That was probably why she was such a good counselor, "Can you help him?"

"I can but…" Glenna hesitated.

"But…_what?"_

"But you have to be able to let go of the brother you knew…Joe will never be that person again. If you can't…then…well…"

"Well?"

"Well then you will _have_ lost him…completely."

Frank stared at her for a few moments and then said sadly, "I've already lost the brother I knew…right now I would be happy with just having him back…anyway I can."

Mrs. Vanderende reached out and patted his arm supportively, "Give it time, Frank. Give it time."

He nodded and had just turned away from her when he asked quietly not even sure if she would answer, "Why is _this _so hard for him? Dad didn't do it on purpose…he knows that. Doesn't he?"

The therapist winced at the despair in the brother's voice and when she finally did answer him, she knew he was shocked, "I don't know Frank. I honestly don't know."

_**phx**_

Audri Moore waited patiently in the small airport. Mr. Hardy had insisted on speaking in person and surprised her when he not only offered to pay her way to see him, but also to compensate for her lost wages. Audri was ecstatic.

Even more so because she rarely got out of the city. Gerry had been a workaholic and they had never gone anywhere!

"Mrs. Moore?" a man's voice called out from behind her and she turned to see a tall dark haired man with dark eyes. She was a bit shocked – he looked nothing like the man she had seen on TV!

"Audri please", she said pleasantly shaking his hand. The skin on his hands was both dry and calloused more like those of a labourer then a detective.

"And you can call me Tim, " he said smiling broadly. Mrs. Moore was a fox. Long red hair and big brown eyes…Gerry had been holding out on him. Of course, she didn't seem that bright but that was even better.

"Tim? Where's Fenton – I thought he was going to meet me, "Audri said a bit confused as she took his arm and let him led her out of the airport anyway.

"No I'm so sorry but Fenton was pulled away on a case", Tim lied, "and asked me to meet you."

"So soon?" Audri said impressed by just how quickly he must have recovered, "Didn't he just get out of the hospital?"

"What can I say…it's hard to keep a good man down," he said pleasantly before continuing, "that's why he flew you out here to see me instead of Bayport. He's already left and thought we should talk first. He likes to keep his immediate family as sheltered as possible." _Just how dumb is she_? Tim couldn't help but wonder…_didn't she even think it was strange that the number she called wasn't a state number? _

Oblivious to his thoughts, she nodded in understanding, "Very wise. You wouldn't want just anyone calling you up out of the blue and saying they had important information to give you about your son…it could be a trap. I mean a man like Fenton Hardy must have a lot of enemies." She surmised and Tim nodded, very much amused by Gerry's wife. After all it was her deceased husband who was on top of the list of Fenton-haters.

"Not just the man…but also his family", Tim said and then changed the subject asking about her flight before she could comment.

By the time they reached the ranch, Audri was in love. It was a beautiful country and she wondered if it would be too forward of her to ask Mr. Hardy if she could stay at his place after she got back to the city, quit her job and moved West. Surely they must need waitresses here, as well? Wherever 'here' was anyway.

The house was quiet as his sons were out with the cattle, his wife and Gale were staying with a friend who had just had twins, and Joey was never around. He made a mental note to talk to that kid later and find out where he had been hiding himself anyway…but right now he was just glad for it.

Leading her into the kitchen, he poured two cups of coffee and sat down across the table from her, "Now what brings a pretty city slicker like yourself on a quest to talk to a famous Private Investigator? You said something about Joe?"

Smiling at the compliment, Audri added milk and sugar to her coffee as she spoke. Tim had to work hard to keep from making a comment about just how much milk and sugar she was using – it was more like milk and sugar with a hint of coffee…

"Well I was watching TV after coming home from work and I saw the report about what had happened to your brother…"

"Cousin"

"Sorry…cousin. And then I saw a picture of that one kid – the blond one and I knew I just had to phone your brother…"

"Cousin"

"Sorry…cousin and talk to him."

"About what?" Tim pressed wondering how Gerry had ended up Audri…she was nothing like Laura Hardy.

"Well about how much his son looks like my Gerry…RIP."

Tim smiled…_so it was true_. Not just a suspicion or any kind of intuition, but finally someone else who knew the truth…and wanted to tell Fenton! Tim was just getting ready to ask her if she'd like to go to Bayport when Audri finished, "Although I know it's impossible…_Gerry's infertile_!"

"W-what?" Tim sputtered as he almost choked on his coffee.

"Oh yeah, "Audri continued, "infertile as the dead sea. The only thing that lingered in his loins was lust…trust me I know."

Tim was horrified but he couldn't make her shut up, "Oh yeah, I know. Why do you think we don't have kids? I love babies and I wanted one so desperately that I tricked Gerry into making a 'donation' if you get my drift so I could have him tested…without him knowing…because I still wasn't pregnant although we were trying once…twice….three…"

"I get the idea", Tim cut in shuttering. The more she talked the less he liked her. Gerry Moore was sterile – so he couldn't be Joe's father? No she was lying! Laura was paying her to make him think that bastard child was Fenton's.

"You're lying!" he said sharply and the tone of his voice made her pause, "You're lying…Laura sent you…didn't she?"

"No", she said wondering why he was getting so upset, "I came because I saw how much his kid looked like Gerry RIP and I wanted to let him know that it wasn't Gerry's kid…even if Laura did seduce him around the time she got pregnant! So they can't make any claims against the insurance payment I will be getting soon…once they clear the whole mess up!" As far as Audri was concerned, Gerry was killed in the line of duty and she couldn't understand why it was taking so long to get the money. Which reminded her that she needed to call the benefits department again as soon as she got home!

But Tim wasn't really listening to her. All he could think about was that Laura must have sent her…but then another more unsettling thought settled over him…what if she didn't?

What if Laura Hardy hadn't sent her and Audri was just going to be spreading around these rumors to try and blackmail Fenton? Of course! That had to be it!

As Tim watched her continuing to talk he felt himself growing distant from the conversation. That was it – she was going to smear his wonderful cousin's reputation…he couldn't allow that!

Damn Laura…damn Joe…would this never end!

Tim slowly got up from the table still staring at her – it wasn't bad enough that Joe had already done enough just by surviving the beating…now he was going to destroy his father just by being Gerry's… publicly?

Not if he could help it!

Audri barely had time to recognize the dangerous look on his face, before Tim leapt her. Knocking her to the ground, he grabbed her slender throat in his strong hands and began to squeeze the life out of her.

No one was going to disgrace Fenton Hardy!

As the world turned black, Audri Moore's last thought was…_maybe right here wouldn't be such a good place to live…_

_**phx**_

Frank stared at the piece of paper for a few moments, torn between wallowing in self-pity or keeping his promise to Vanessa.

He had promised her that he would try and find her dad…but then he corrected himself, he had promised that _he and Joe_ would try and find her father. Well…Joe was kind of out of it for now although Frank had toyed with the idea of approaching him with this mystery as it might help his brother focus on something else.

But then after talking to Joe's therapist Frank decided that maybe right now was not a good idea. Joe did need time.

He just hoped that by the time Joe was ready to come home, there would still be a family to come home to.

Both his parents were a wreck. His mother was crying all the time, not understanding why Joe wouldn't come home; and his father.

Fenton Hardy was carrying the burden of guilt. With his recovery came the memories of not only this assault but also the prior ones and he spent guilt filled days and shame filled nights.

Guilt for the abuse; shame because he wondered if the constant doubting of Joe's paternity had unconsciously given himself permission to make Joe the subject of his attacks…no matter what the doctors said. There had to be a reason why Joe was the only target of his rage.

And then there was Callie…but this was Fenton's silent cross to bear.

Making a decision, Frank dialed the number and waited for the answering machine. Vanessa had given her father's phone number and Frank was hoping that he had left some sort of hint on his answering machine as to where he was going. Maybe even a forwarding number…

But instead, after four rings, Frank got an answer.

Hello? 

For a second Frank was surprised but then recovering, realized that Mr. Bender might have someone house-sitting for him.

Hello. I was wondering if you'd have a number where I could reach Mr. Bender? 

The voice on the other end paused for a moment and then said cautiously.

This is Mr. Bender. Who is this? 

Frank was stunned.

I'm sorry I'm looking for Mr. Robert Bender? Maybe there was brother.

The voice was beginning to sound a bit agitated.

This is Robert. _Who is this_? 

As Frank began to introduce himself and tell Mr. Bender why he was calling, one thing ran through his mind…_why did Andrea Bender lie?_

_**phx**_

Joe laid in Iola's room…his room…and stared at the ceiling. Downstairs he could hear the voices of the family and his heart ached. _He wished it were his own family_….

He wanted to just swallow down the pain and go home…but he couldn't.

He couldn't go home yet.

Deep inside him was a terror and he had no name for it. He just knew that it haunted his days with images of the attack and it haunted his nights with something even worst.

In the darkness lingered an image…a partial memory…and one that didn't make sense.

It was one that sent him sweat soaked and panting into consciousness…and it was one that had woken during the attack. It was driven from his sub consciousness by the fear he had felt as he cowered at his father's feet…beneath his fury…at his mercy.

And it was what kept him from moving on…from getting back to his feet after the attack… It was this that kept him from going home.

Frank had betrayed him. That was all Joe could remember.

_**phx**_

Vanessa Bender burst into her mother's room startling the older woman, "Vanessa what's wrong!"

"Why'd you lie!' Vanessa was trying hard not to yell but it was very difficult to do.

"What are you talking about?" Andrea asked slowly as dread crept into her mind…_she knows…_

"My father! He didn't go to Europe. He's in Provo like he always is. Why'd you lie?" Vanessa raised her voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

'MOTHER!" Vanessa screamed, 'STOP IT. Why'd you lie!"

Andrea stared at her daughter not really knowing what to say. She had resolved not to tell her the truth but now she was afraid that she would find out from Robert anyway. In fact it had been the secret that destroyed their marriage.

Robert insisted Vanessa was ready to know but Andrea didn't think the child needed to know…and now Robert would tell. And then she would lose Vanessa forever.

Resolve be damned…she didn't want to lose her daughter.

"Fine, " Andrea turned and went back upstairs to where she had piled the boxes. Searching for the right one, she picked it up and passed it to the girl.

Without saying anything else, Andrea went downstairs and waited for her life to change.

_**phx**_

At first the collection of pictures, clippings, letters and other memorabilia made no sense to the girl. But then with alarming insight, she felt like the air was being drawn from the room. And then she saw a copy of her birth certificate and the alarming insight became terrifying.

"No", she gasped as her head began to swim. On the photocopy, someone, her mother, had blotted out the name "ROBERT BENDER" and typed over it "REGINALD SHAW."

_Reginald Shaw as Vanessa's father._

"Oh my god", was all there was to say.

_To be continued in "Even Breathing"_

Phoenix

61


End file.
